CONOCIENDO EL AMOR
by Tenshi Yasami
Summary: hiei recibira la peor noticia de su vida,tendra la necesidad de buscar a alguien con quien hablar,al ver a kurama le contara todo,pero despues se arrepentira, kurama querra ayudarlo y para eso tendra que hacer que hiei confie en el, actualizado n.n
1. capitulo1

hola!!!, espero que les guste este fic, ¡¡hace tiempo que me moria por hacer uno de yu yu hakusho!!, esto fue lo que logre despues de estar viendo al lindo de kurama ahhhhhhhhh, jejejej, bueno aclarando como siempre que los personajes NO SON MIOS, no los interrumpo mas..........leanlo y dejen review.........= = 

NOTA: ¡¡¡este fic contiene yaoi!!!, asi que si no te gusta, te recomiendo no seguir.

**CONOCIENDO EL AMOR**

**capitulo1**: ¿amistad y amor?

desde que hiei se fue al mundo espiritual, kurama no habia podido dejar de pensar en el, desde aquella ves que lo ayudo con unos youkai que casi lo matan, pensaba que quizas estaria molesto por aquello, sabia que hiei era muy orgulloso, pero si no lo habria ayudado lo hubieran matado y eso lo hubiera lamentado por toda su vida, despues de eso, hiei no le volvio a decir ni una palabra, solo por yukina se entero que se habia ido, una tarde mientras caminaba por el parque, se acordo de nuevo de el, aquellos arboles lo hicieron recordar la ultima vez que lo vio, ambos habian pasado muchas cosas juntos y kurama sentia nostalgia de aquellos tiempos, derrepente empezo a sentir una leve energia espiritual proveniente del parque, aquella energia le era familiar y aunque no estuviera seguro de quien fuera el dueño, se dirigio rapidamente al lugar de donde provenia, no sabia porque pero su corazon empezo a latir mas fuerte con cada paso que daba, hasta que derrepente vio a lo lejos a un chico sentado debajo de un arbol.

-¿hiei?

hiei se encontraba ahi, tranquilamente con la mirada baja, a kurama le sorpredio aquello, pensaba que hiei aun seguia en el mundo espiritual, pero ahi estaba, muy diferente a decir verdad, porque por lo general hiei siempre parecia querer atacar a todo el mundo, pero cuando levanto la mirada y lo vio fijamente, kurama se dio cuenta de que algo le habia pasado, aquella expresion lo decia todo.

-¿que te sucede hiei?, dijo una vez que estuvo cerca

kurama lo miraba sorprendido, ¿que habria pasado para que hiei estuviera asi?, quizas algo grave le habia ocurrido, pudo ver que en una mano tenia un sobre blanco que apretaba con mucha fuerza, mientras que en la otra, algo negro brillante que trataba de ocultar.

-¿que quieres zorro?, le dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente

-no te ves bien hiei, ¿estas enfermo?

-yo no soy como un tonto ningen

-lo siento.......pero es que.........

-mejor largate y dejame solo

kurama penso que lo mejor seria irse,porque al parecer hiei no habia olvidado lo que paso entre ellos la ultima vez, lentamente empezo a caminar, pero a los pocos pasos, hiei lo detuvo.

-kurama..........

hiei se levanto y se acerco a el, lentamente le entrego aquella cosa que habia estado sujetando, al verlo pudo notar que era una carta, no.......no era eso....... sino mas bien una invitacion, kurama la observo durante unos segundos, ¿aquella invitacion era por lo hiei estaba asi?, lentamente la abrio, no habia necesidad que lo leyera para que supiera de que se trataba, porque la imagen de dos anillos, hizo que entendiera la razon de porque hiei estaba con ese aspecto.

-eh.....hiei.......¿estas bien?, pregunto suavemente, aquello lo habia sorprendido, pero no tanto porque sabia que eso podria ocurrir en cualquier momento, para kurama todo eso era algo especial, mientras que para hiei aquella noticia era como el fin del mundo.

-¿hiei?........

-como pudo hacerme eso...........

-pero hiei, no es el fin del mundo...sabias que algun dia eso iba a pasar

-como pudieron hacerme eso....

la expresion de hiei cambio, podia verse el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, por primera vez kurama, pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de hiei, realmente aquella noticia lo habia dejado frio.

-pero........hiei no puedes pensar de esa manera, si ambos se a........

-NO.......ELLA NO........., YO SE QUE EL LA ESTA OBLIGANDO

-tranquilizate.........¿has hablado con ella?

-ella misma fue a buscarme y me dio esto, ¡¡CUANDO VEA AL TRAIDOR DE KUWABARA LO VOY A............!!

-no deberias ponerte asi, deberias estar feliz por tu hermana

desde que yukina le dijo aquello, hiei habia estado pensado en como vengarse de kuwabara, el solo imaginarse que se casaria con su querida hermana, era algo muy insoportable,¡eso no podia permitirlo!, ademas no entendia que clase de amor sentia yukina por el.

-tu no sabes nada kitsune.....pense que ......pense que tal vez tu me entenderias

-hiei....yo....

kurama no sabia que decirle, habia pensado que hiei lo odiaba , pero al verlo ahi parado, parecia como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda, necesitaba de alguien quien lo escuchara, pensandolo bien tenia buenos motivos para estar asi, yukina era su unica familia, ahora ella se casaria y tendria una propia, quizas hiei pensaba que casandose, no la volveria a ver nunca mas, tenia aquel sentimiento de que le estuvieran robando algo muy importante, kurama empezaba a entenderlo, empezaba a entender aquel dolor que estaba teniendo hiei en ese momento y la necesidad de que alguien lo apoyara.

-hiei siempre puedes confiar en mi, para eso son los amigos

-¿amigos?, ¡jamas sere amigo de un zorro!.

kurama devolvio la invitacion a hiei, en su rostro podia verse que se contenia por hacer mil pedazitos la invitacion, pero como habia sido su hermana quien se lo dio no podia, aquello era como un recuerdo, un recuerdo doloroso.

-hiei se me hace tarde......¿quieres venir conmigo a mi casa?

hiei no lo escucho, sus pensamientos aun estaba con su hermana, quien en ese momento estaria buscando un traje de novia junto con botan y keiko.

-¿que?, ¿que dijiste?, dijo al ver que kurama lo miraba fijamente

-te dije si querias venir a mi casa, ya esta empezando a oscurecer, ademas parece que va a llover, dijo señalando unas nubes negras que se acercaban a lo lejos

-dejame zorro........mejor olvida todo lo que dije

-pero hiei....

-¡¡te dije que te olvides de todo!!, ¡¡no te comportes como un ningen!!

hiei lentamente se dirigio hacia el arbol, despues de mirar por unos segundos a los lados, subio desapareciendo entre las hojas, kurama al verlo no supo que hacer, hiei habia sentido la necesidad de contarle a alquien sus problemas, todo esto significaba que a pesar de tratarlo tan friamente, por fin ¿estaba empezando a confiar en el?, despues de unos minutos, kurama no sabia que hacer, era muy claro que aquella noche lloveria y seria muy fria, pero si insistia en que hiei lo acompañara, quizas este se iria a otro lado y eso seria peor, kurama lo estuvo pensando, no podia dejarlo ahi solo sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando, observo en su relog, su madre se preocuparia si llegaba tarde, pero ¿que podria hacer?, no podia quedarse mas tiempo, pero algo en su interior le decia que si no lo escuchaba, ¿entonces quien?, era obvio que yusuke ya lo sabia y que todos estarian celebrando sin darle importancia a los sentimientos de hiei, estuvo parado ahi por un buen tiempo, hiei lo observaba disimuladamente entre las hojas, ya empezaba a anochecer asi que kurama le dijo:

-hiei me tengo que ir ahora, pero quiero que sepas que............te estare esperando, no importa que hora sea, puedes ir a mi casa si necesitas algo

lentamente se marcho, hiei pensaba que kurama estaba loco, porque jamas iria a su casa,

pero a la vez, en su interior se sentia mejor por haberle contado lo de yukina a alguien que no se burlara de el, despues de unas horas, todo estaba oscuro, una suave lluvia empezo a caer, por un momento a hiei se le paso por la mente ir a la casa de kurama, pero luego desistio, si fuera, eso significaba que necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no queria darle esa impresion, ademas aun no sabia porque tuvo la necesidad de contarle a el sus problemas, despues de lo que paso la ultima vez con esos youkai.

mientras hiei trataba de entender esos pensamientos, kurama llego a su casa, su madre lo estaba esperando.

-que bueno que llegaste suichi, estaba preocupada por ti

-lo siento madre, tenia que arreglar ciertos asuntos.

-acabo de escuchar en la radio, que hoy sera una de las noches mas frias que hemos tenido, por eso no me hubiera gustado que te sorprendiera la lluvia en plena calle

-¿en serio?, pero..........

-es terrible pensar cuanta gente tendra que pasar la noche con tanto frio, pero me alegra que ya estes aqui, dijo su madre dirigiendose a la cocina

kurama recordo a hiei quien pasaria toda la noche en aquel arbol, por un momento se sintio culpable, quizas debio haberle insistido mas en que lo acompañara, despues de cenar se dirigio a su habitacion, podia ver a traves de la ventana la fuerte lluvia que habia comenzado a caer, estaba muy intranquilo, no podia dormir pensando en hiei, pero sabia que era tan terco como para quedarse ahi aunque estuviera nevando, vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran las 11, ya era tarde y su conciencia no lo dejaba dormir, despues de unos minutos mas tomo una decision, su madre estaba profundamente dormida asi que sin hacer ruido salio con direccion al parque, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que hiei fuera con el, pero por salir tan rapidamente habia olvidado algo importante, no habia llevado paraguas, si su madre se enteraba de eso, se molestaria porque la lluvia lo mojo completamente, tuvo que ir lo mas rapidamente que podia para evitar mojarse mas, despues de unos instantes llego al parque, hiei pudo sentir que alguien se acercaba, observo entre las hojas y se dio cuenta de que era kurama, penso que ahora si estaba loco por salir con ese clima, hacia mucho frio y llovia tan fuerte que parecia como si estuvieran debajo de una ducha.

-hiei, ¡se que estas ahi!, dijo una vez que estuvo cerca del arbol

nadie le respondio, pero kurama aun podia sentir su presencia, por lo que no desistio

-¿porque te comportas como un niño?, si no bajas de ahi te enfermaras.

-¡¡que rayos quieres zorro!!, dijo saliendo de entre las hojas

-que vengas conmigo

-y si no quiero ¿que haras?

-¡¡me quedare aqui toda la noche!!

-¡eres un idiota!, no me molestes

hiei no sabia porque kurama insistia tanto, no podia entender porque rayos se preocupaba por el, en toda su vida nunca nadie demostro el menor interes en ayudarlo ni escucharlo, aunque no estaba bien decir nadie, porque yukina siempre lo trataba dulcemente, desde que la encontro, penso que solo ella merecia su respeto, pero ahora, ahi estaba kurama, quien al parecer estaba preocupado por el, no sabia que hacer, se sentia confundido, su hermana habia intentado hablarle varias veces sobre el amor y la amistad, pero apenas escuchaba aquellas palabras, inventaba cualquier pretexto para evitar oirlas, ¿que eran el amor y la amistad?, en su interior sabia que si bajaba e iba con kurama podria entenderlo, aunque tal vez enredaria mas las cosas.

-¡¿porque no te largas de una vez?!

-no lo hare

-¡¡no sabia que quisieras morir asi!!, eres un zorro idiota

-no me interesa eso, me quedare aqui hasta que bajes, dijo tranquilamente apoyandose contra el arbol

era como una molestia, hiei no sabia que hacer, desde que su hermana le habia dicho que se casaria, hiei habia sentido mucho dolor era como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado hasta casi matarlo, se sentia debil y confundido, al ver a kurama ahi parado bajo la lluvia, penso que era un idiota, sabia que si se quedaba ahi toda la noche, el que se enfermaria seria el, como aun estaba confundido por varias cosas, decidio bajar , quizas kurama podria aclararle algunas de ellas.

-¿y?, ¿vendras conmigo?, dijo al verlo bajar

-esta bien zorro idiota, pero te dire que solo baje porque no tengo ganas de encontrar a nadie muerto en la mañana.

-bien, vamonos, dijo sonriendo

ambos regresaron en silencio, kurama pudo ver que hiei estaba mas mojado que el, aunque parecia que eso no le molestara en absoluto, bueno quizas era porque hiei era un youkai de fuego y el frio no lo afectaba, cuando llegaron kurama abrio lentamente la puerta, su madre seguia dormida, asi que llevo a hiei a su habitacion sin hacer ruido.

-felizmente mi madre no nos oyo, dijo dandole a hiei una toalla

-¿ tu madre?, jamas me imagine que el gran youko kurama le tuviera miedo a una simple ningen, dijo con voz burlona

-las cosas han cambiado hiei, no sabes lo mucho que le debo a mi madre

despues de que ambos se hubieron secado y que kurama se cambiara de ropa, intento algo imposible con hiei, tratar de que el hiciera lo mismo.

-¿porque me miras asi?, dijo molesto

-bueno es que necesitas cambiarte de ropa

-creo que vivir con ningen te esta afectando el cerebro

-es que tu ropa esta muy mojada, te enfermaras

-no me molestes, ademas el que debia preocuparse por eso deberias ser tu.

-bien, si no quieres, al menos acepta esto

le entrego una frazada muy gruesa, era inutil querer convencerlo de que se cambiara de ropa, hiei miro por unos segundos lo que kurama le ofrecia, despues sin decir nada mas la sujeto.

-mañana mi madre saldra, asi que no tendremos problemas para desayunar

-¡¡espera!!, solo me quedare esta noche

-pero hiei

hiei le lanzo una mirada que hizo que kurama no insistiera mas, despues de arreglar algunas cosas, kurama vio que hiei estaba sentado en el suelo en la parte mas lejana que encontro.

-hiei, tu puedes dormir aqui, dijo enseñandole la cama

hiei miro con desconfianza, nunca le habia gustado dormir asi, preferia los arboles frios, aquellos le hacia recordar de donde venia, le hacian recordar que el tambien tenia cierta parte de un espiritu de la nieve, pero estando ahi, no podia negar que se sentia bien estar aunque sea por una noche con compañia.

-yo me quedare aqui, dijo hiei mirandolo duramente

-bien, como quieras, dijo kurama acostandose en la cama, no queria molestarlo mas, ademas era algo muy grande haber logrado que hiei aceptara ir con el, kurama al poco rato se quedo dormido mientras hiei lo observaba desde lejos, empezaba a creer que en realidad si podia confiar en el, lentamente se le acerco, se veia tan diferente al youko despiadado que era antes, no podia entender lo tanto que habia cambiado, solamente por tener el amor de una simple ningen que se preocupaba por el, ¿aquello seria lo suficiente para hacer cambiar a un youkai?, viendolo asi tan tranquilo, penso en como hubiera sido su vida, si hubiera estado con su madre y su hermana desde un comienzo, si no hubiera nacido como un youkai de fuego, quizas todo seria diferente, aquella noche algo desperto en el corazon de hiei, no tenia la menor idea de que fuera, pero lo averiguaria muy pronto.

CONTINUARA...............

bueno espero que les halla gustado, tuve ciertos problemitas para terminar este capitulo, pero bueno, esto fue lo que obtuve despues de ver varias veces los capitulos de yu yu hakusho, bueno espero que me dejen review o que me escriban a : , me encantaria conocer a mas fanaticos del anime en general, bueno hasta el proximo capitulo....= =.


	2. el plan oscuro de hiei

hola de nuevo!!!, espero que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior y que les guste este, ahora estoy muy feliz porque han vuelto a dar yu yu hakusho en el cable , bueno aunque hasta ahora no veo el final jejjee , bueno aclaro como siempre que este anime NO ES MIO, no los molesto mas...........leanlo y no se olviden de dejarme review!!

NOTA: bueno como les dije yo no he visto los ultimos capitulos de la serie, no se si kuwabara se entera que yukina es la hermana de hiei, pero bueno en este fic el no sabe nada sobre eso................

¡¡muchas gracias por los review!! :)

Conociendo el amor

capitulo2: el plan oscuro de hiei

hiei no pudo dormir en toda la noche, aquellas ideas sobre yukina y aquella boda lo atormentaban, no sabia que hacer para evitar todo eso, matar a kuwabara seria una buena opcion pero no queria hacer nada que lastimara a su hermana, ademas eso seria llegar demasiado lejos, hiei estuvo asi por varias horas mientras kurama dormia tranquilamente, por un momento le habia dado impulsos en despertarlo para poder tener a alguien con quien hablar, el estar asi era muy dificil para el, todo estaba muy confuso en su mente, observo a lo lejos el relog de kurama que marcaban las 6:00 am, se sentia tan inquieto que no soporto mas y tratando de no hacer ruido salio rapidamente por la ventana de la habitacion, queria ver aunque sea de lejos a yukina, no soportaba pasar un dia sin ella, no podia evitarlo, pero desde que la encontro se prometio a si mismo protegerla y nunca mas separarse de ella, despues de unos minutos hiei llego al templo de genkai, todo estaba muy silencioso por lo que penso que aun estarian dormidas, se dispuso a esperar sobre un arbol para no ser visto, en eso pudo escuchar una voz proveniente de adentro, no podia equivocarse, aquella dulce voz era de su querida hermana, quien despues de unos segundos salio con una escoba y empezo a barrer la entrada, hiei la observaba desde lejos, yukina se veia tan feliz como siempre que penso que en realidad si estaba contenta con la idea de la boda, hiei penso que tal vez no deberia volverla a buscar, pero no podia, jamas se iba a volver a separar de ella, yukina era la unica familia que tenia y no la iba a dejar ir tan facilmente, yukina dejo de barrer y se puso a observar hacia donde el estaba escondido, rapidamente hiei se fue de ahi, yukina habia sentido su presencia, ella tambien tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero seria en otra ocasion.

hiei no se detuvo hasta llegar al parque, no habia querido que yukina lo viera de esa manera, hiei recordo algo en ese momento, busco entre su ropa y luego comtemplo aquella cosa brillante que habia estado sujetando la tarde anterior, aquello habia sido el resultado de todo aquel dolor que habia sentido, por un momento penso en tirarlo, pero luego viendolo bien se lo volvio a guardar, en ese momento sin saber porque se acordo de kurama, no sabia si regresar, a esa hora ya se habria despertado, hiei tenia en mente separar a kuwabara de yukina, pero no sabia como, asi que decidio volver a la casa de kurama para ver si el podria ayudarlo.

hiei regreso a la casa de kurama y entro por la ventana de su habitacion, al no verlo ahi supuso que ya debia haberse levantado, despacio abrio la puerta, no queria encontrarse con la madre de kurama, observo desde ahi que no habia nadie en la sala, lentamente empezo a caminar con direccion hacia la cocina, necesitaba preguntarle a kurama ciertas cosas que tenia en mente, hiei pensaba que diria si se encontraba con su madre, aquella mujer ningen, quizas ella armaria un alboroto, pero en eso vio sobre una mesa una nota

dirigia a kurama, hiei la leyo y con esto se tranquilizo, la madre de kurama habia salido muy temprano y no regresaria hasta la noche, hiei dejo la nota sobre la mesa y en eso sintio que alguien lo miraba fijamente.

-kurama.............

ahi estaba parado mirandolo, hiei se quedo sorprendido al verlo de esa manera, se le veia muy cansado, sus ojos no tenian el mismo brillo de siempre y su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo, por un momento hiei se olvido lo que tenia que preguntarle, pero despues de que kurama se sentara cerca de el recordo el motivo de su regreso.

-pense que ya no volverias, dijo con voz debil

-eh....es que fui a ver a .........

-a yukina?

-si

hiei se sento junto a el, sabia perfectamente porque kurama estaba asi, por unos momentos se sintio un poco culpable al recordar la noche pasada y aquella fuerte lluvia.

-kurama......, dijo intentando no sonar culpable

-si hiei

-te queria preguntar algo

-¿que cosa?

en su interior queria preguntarle como se sentia, no podia negar que al verlo asi lo preocupaba un poco, pero la dudas que tenia era mas grandes y necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.

- eh....quisiera saber algo sobre la............

-¿sobre que hiei?, preguntame lo que quieras saber, dijo mirandolo amablemente

-zorro......este......quisiera saber que significa la palabra "celos"

kurama se quedo sorprendido, jamas en su vida penso oir aquello de hiei, habia pensado que esas cosas no le interesaban, pero quizas al ver a su hermana ciertas dudas habian aparecido a razon de aquella boda, kurama le sonrio.

-bueno hiei, esa palabra tiene muchos significados

-lo que me interesa es saber que son celos entre dos personas, dijo tratando de no parecer muy interesado en aquello.

-¿en una pareja?

-si eso

-bueno por ejemplo imaginate a una joven que tiene novio, le dijo kurama despacio para que hiei lo pudiera entender

-¿y?

-ellos salen juntos, bueno hacen todo lo que hace una pareja, pero despues la joven conoce a otro chico y empieza a darle mas atencion a que su novio

-¿que mas?

-entonces su novio al verla con ese chico empieza a sentir celos de el, y esto puede provocar la separacion entre ellos, ¿entendiste lo que te dije?

-si zorro,..... pero estas seguro que si apareciera otro en la vida de yuk......eh..... de una mujer, esto seria sufiente como para que terminara con cierto traid....digo hombre

hiei estaba nervioso al estar hablando esas cosas con kurama, pero si no hubiera recurrido a su ayuda, ¿entonces con quien hubiera ido?, era verdad que se sentia un poco ridiculo hablando eso, pero sentia que kurama entendiria sin haberle muchas preguntas.

-asi es hiei, aunque eso depende de la confianza que se tengan entre ellos

-eso suena interesante, dijo ordenando sus ideas

kurama sonrio por aquello, ¿que motivos le habrian llevado a preguntar eso?, al ver su mirada sospecho que estaba tramado algo, kurama sabia perfectamente que hiei se estaba comportando asi por lo de yukina, asi que deberia estar preparando algo para evitar que ella se casara, derrepente hiei lo miro fijamente.

-kurama quiero pedirte algo

-¿que hiei?, dijo tratando de adivinar que era lo que estaba a punto de pedirle

-quiero que.....

-¿que?, puedes pedirme lo que quieras

para hiei pedir algo a kurama era todo un fastidio, pero aquella idea de separar a yukina de kuwabara era mas fuerte que todo, asi que por esta vez debia tragarse su orgullo y empezar a confiar mas en el.

-quiero que salgas con yukina, dijo como si cada palabra le costara mucho

kurama lo miro fijamente, aquello lo habia tomado por sorpresa, ¿tanto odiaba hiei a kuwabara que le pedia eso?, estaba muy sorprendido de que hiei le estuviera pidiendo que salga con su hermana sabiendo que el odiaba a cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar algo como eso.

-pero hiei, no puedo hacerlo, dijo mirandolo sorprendido

-¿porque no?

-porque........porque ella esta comprometida

-¿y?

-no quiero tener problemas

-¿le tienes miedo a ese traidor?

-no.........pero no quiero que enredes mas las cosas

-no te entiendo

-no puedo hacer eso porque kuwabara me veria a mi como un traidor y ademas porque tu.........

-¿yo que?

-nada olvidalo

-¿entonces lo haras?, dijo sin darle importancia a todo lo que kurama le habia dicho

-no puedo hiei...........pideme cualquier cosa menos eso

hiei se quedo pensativo, ya sabia que kurama reaccionaria asi, pero este era un plan que no fallaria, asi que deberia convenser a kurama de cualquier manera, faltaban 3 meses para la boda asi que deberia convencerlo lo mas pronto posible.

-bueno entonces sufriras las consecuencias, dijo tranquilamente

-¿que?, ¿que piensas hacer hiei?

-nada........solo que..........bueno ya veras

hiei lo miro de una manera muy inocente, aquella mirada le decia a kurama que hiei no se daria por vencido y que algo estaba tramando para lograr convencerlo

-pero hiei, no entiendo que estas diciendome

-ya lo veras zorro.....muy pronto te enteraras

-pero hiei.....sabes que aunque hagas algo, yo jamas cambiare de opinion

-ya veremos zorro, .....eh casi me olvido........si no te cuidas te pondras peor y no podras ayudarme, dijo casi en un susurro

-pero......

hiei salio rapidamente, kurama no sabia que decir a todo aquello, sabia que hiei podria ser muy persistente cuando lo queria, ¿pero que clases de cosas estaria dispuesto a hacer para evitar que yukina se casara?

CONTINUARA........

bueno, espero que les halla gustado y que me disculpen por haber demorado tanto en publicar este capitulo, bueno ya saben que me pueden escribir a para cualquier cosa, ...............hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. ¡tengo que mantener la calma!

¿como estan todos?, espero que les este gustando los capitulos anteriores, habia tenido ciertos problemas para publicar, porque el servicio se entontraba muy saturado, tuve que intentar varias veces antes de que pudiera cargarse el archivo, pero parece que ya se esta arreglando, bueno aclaro como siempre que este anime NO ES MIO, no los interrumpo mas.......leanlo y no se olviden de dejarme review

Conociendo el amor

Capitulo3: ¡tengo que mantener la calma!

habian pasado dos dias desde aquel encuentro, no habia señales de hiei por ningun lado y kurama empezaba a olvidar aquellas palabras, en el fondo se sentia aliviado porque no queria pelear con hiei ni tampoco hacer algo incorrecto, tenia muchas ganas de ayudarlo pero no de esa manera, intentaba pensar que hacer mientras se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, desde que hiei habia recibido esa noticia todo su mundo se habia reducido a una sola cosa " evitar esa boda cueste lo que cueste ".

mientras tanto hiei habia permanecido en aquel arbol como de costumbre, trataba de encontrar la manera de como chantajear a kurama, ¿pero como lo haria?, no tenia la menor idea, kurama era dificil de sobornar, serial algo muy complicado hacer algo que de veras lo molestara o que lo humillara, hiei no sabia que hacer, los dias pasaban y la boda de yukina estaba cada vez mas cerca, tendria que hacer lo primero que se le ocurriera, en eso vio a kurama quien es ese momento pasaba por el parque como de costumbre, lo habia estado observado durante dos dias y ya sabia exactamente a que hora pasaba por ahi, por un momento se quedo sin hacer nada, tendria que decidirse, porque despues quizas estaria rodeado de gente molesta como yusuke, botan o el mismo kuwabara, asi que rapidamente bajo del arbol y de un salto se puso en su camino.

-hiei...., dijo kurama mirandolo con expresion tranquila

-eh zorro...

-lo siento hiei se me hace tarde, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo

kurama no queria que hiei insistiera de nuevo, sentia que si el insista no sabria que hacer, el lo estimaba mucho y no queria tener problemas con el.

-¡ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decirte!

-ya te dije no tengo tiempo

-kurama...por fabor...

¿habia oido bien?, hiei le estaba pidiendo por fabor, en toda su vida jamas habia escuchado que un youkai de fuego le dijera algo semejante a un kitsune.

-esta bien hiei, te escuchare

-por fabor ayudame

-¿ayudarte en que?, dijo tratando de confundirlo

-no te hagas, ya sabes a que me refiero

-en realidad no lo se

hiei trato de controlarse, era la primera vez que pedia un fabor y no estaba dispuesto a querer humillarse, pero por yukina estaria dispuesto a hacerlo

-por fabor, ayudame a impedir la boda de yukina

-hiei....ya te dije que ¡¡no puedo!!, dijo dandole la espalda y empezando a alejarse

hiei se quedo ahi, tanto esfuerzo que le habia costado pedir por fabor y ahora a kurama ni siquiera le importo, se mostro mas frio que un hielo, realmente convencer al zorro seria una tarea muy dificil, pero hiei no se desanimo, en ese momento se le estaba ocurriendo una segunda idea, un plan b, kurama conoceria que tan molesto podria ser hiei cuando se lo proponia.

despues de unas horas kurama se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitacion, tenia que leer un gran libro y necesitaba concentracion, asi que habia pedido a su madre que si alguien lo buscaba o llamaba que le dijera que no estaba, asi podria tener silencio y no interrumpiria para nada sus estudios, en ese momento hiei se encontraba en la calle mirando hacia la ventana de kurama, el plan que tenia debia llevarlo inmediatamente, porque de lo contrario se arrepentiria, tenia que entrar a su cuarto, pero ¿debia tocar a su puerta o entrar por su ventana?, su madre deberia encontrarse ahi y quizas no lo dejaria pasar, hiei estuvo pensandolo por unos momentos, hasta que tomo la decicion de entrar por la ventana para evitar problemas con su madre.

kurama se encontraba leyendo, en cada capitulo importante ponia un pequeño trozo de papel, esto le habia tomado casi media semana y debia acabarlo antes del viernes, mientras pasaba las hojas lentamente, hiei entro muy despacio, intentaba no hacer ruido, pero su presencia era demasiado fuerte como para que kurama no la sintiera.

-¿que pasa hiei?, ahora se te ha dado por entrar a las casas sin permiso, dijo sin apartar la mirada del libro

-zorro idiota, dijo en voz baja

-¿que dices?

-na....nada.....solo vine a visitarte

-no me engañas hiei, ya se para que has venido y te dire que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma

-¡¡porque eres asi!!, detesto cuando haces eso

-¿hacer que?

-habla antes de que yo habra dicho algo

-es que es ya se la razon de tu visita

-asi que sabes lo que dire o hare

-podria decirse que si

hiei se quedo parado, kurama estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo hiei estaba planeado en ese momento, miraba a todos lados buscando que es lo que podria hacer para molestarlo, pues ese era el plan, molestar a kurama a tal punto que este se rindiera y aceptara ayudarlo para desacerse de el, hiei observo un frasquito que estaba en un escritorio detras de kurama, en ese momento no sabia precisamente que iba a hacer con el, pero lentamente se acerco y lo tomo, luego empezo a caminar hacia kurama.

-¿que es lo que haces zorro?, dijo mirandolo inocentemente

-leo

-interesante, dijo con una voz maliciosa

-no me interrumpas por fabor

-¿y que son esos papelitos?

-algo que a ti no te importa

-¿en serio?

-por fabor hiei tengo muchas cosas que hacer.......no tienes otra....

derrepente hiei se lanzo contra el y le quito el libro

-¡¡hiei dame eso!!

-no

-¡¡damelo o .......!!

-¿o que?

sabia que tal vez estaba comportandose como un tonto ningen, pero esa era la unica manera de hacer molestar a kurama.

-¡¡solo damelo!!

-si te lo doy ¿me ayudaras?

-¡¡no!!, ¡ya deja de estar pensando que lo hare!

-entonces no me queda otra

-¿que vas a hacer?, dijo nerviosamente

hiei rapidamente fue hasta la ventana y arrojo el libro, kurama se quedo paralizado, habia trabajado tanto en eso, que sentia que iba a explotar, ¿que rayos estaba pensando hiei?, ¿que arrojando sus cosas por la ventana lograria convencerlo?.

- ¡¡que has hecho hiei!!, ¡¡estuve trabajando muchos dias en eso!!

-no me importa zorro

hiei rapidamente salio dejando a kurama muy molesto, por una parte se sentia un poco mal por haber echo eso, pero en otra se sentia muy complacido de haberlo hecho enojar, kurama mientras tanto tuvo que ir hasta la calle y recoger el libro, la mayoria de las hojas que habia puesto se habian salido, estaba muy molesto y confundido por el comportamiento de hiei, ahora parecia un niño pequeño haciendo travesuras, pero mientras volvia a su habitacion, entendio bien que cosa estaba tratando de hacer hiei, pensaba que con eso lo convenceria, pero estaba equivocado, no se dejaria sorprender de nuevo y no perderia la calma, eso era lo que debia hacer, no darle importancia y hiei se cansaria de aquel tonto plan, pero lo que no sabia kurama era que hiei jamas se daba por vencido, y estaria a punto de pasar unos dias muy agotadores por su causa.

una mañana en clases, se encontraba muy concentrado a las explicaciones del profesor, sentia que por lo menos hiei no lo molestaria durante esas horas, pero se equivocaba, porque en el descanso uno de sus compañeros se acerco y le entrego una carta.

-¿dices que un chico de cabello negro te lo dio para que me lo entregaras?

-si, me dijo que si no lo hacia me mataria

-eh, no solo bromeaba

-¿que clases de amigos tienes suichi?, dijo con una mirada de terror

el joven le entego la carta, ¿que se le habria ocurrido a hiei esta vez?, kurama la leyo rapidamente.

" quiero verte hoy a la 1 en el ultimo piso, si no vienes te hare algo peor de lo que le hize a ese libro"

eso parecia una exageracion, hiei habia utilizado una hoja entera para poner solamente dos lineas, ¿que querria ahora?, o mejor dicho ¿que haria ahora?, kurama rogaba que no se le ocurriera hacer un escandalo porque de lo contrario todo el instituto lo sabria, a la salida se encamino hacia el ultimo piso, esperaba poder hacer que hiei entendiera y dejara de hacer esas cosas, mientras subia las escaleras, hiei ya se encontraba arriba, pensaba que con esto seria suficiente para poder convercerlo, en sus manos sujetaba fuertemente un pequeño frasco, era algo que se le ocurrio despues de ver atentamente a kurama , pero interiormente un miedo empezaba a apoderarse de el, sabia que esto no era correcto, ¿pero que mas podria hacer?, tenia que hacer que el se molestara y asi podria convencerlo, en ese momento llego kurama y se quedo viendolo de lejos.

-por fin llegaste, pense que tendria que irte a buscar

-dime que quieres, tengo que llegar temprano hoy asi que apresurate

hiei se le acerco lentamente, por un momento kurama penso que tal vez habia cambiado de parecer a todo esto, porque su mirada le indicaba que se habia dado por vencido, pero estaba muy equivocado.

-kurama.....

-¿que quieres?

-eh.....

hiei estaba muy cerca de el, kurama no entendia porque se habia puesto tan nervioso al tenerlo asi, el lo miraba fijamente ¿que idea se le habia ocurrido ahora?.

-kurama, ¿alguna vez has querido tener el cabello negro?, le pregunto inocentemente

-eh?

sin que pudiera evitarlo, hiei se lanzo sobre el y ambos cayeron.

-¡¿que haces hiei?!, dijo tratando de levantarse

-solo probando algo

-¡¡que!!

-esto....

en eso hiei saco el frasquito que habia tomado de su habitacion y rapidamente echo todo el contenido sobre el cabello de kurama.

-pero que....

hiei se levanto y se quedo mirandolo.

-¿que me has hecho?, dijo tocandose el cabello y viendo que lo tenia todo embarrado de tinta negra

-jeje, solo es algo para que te acuerdes de mi, dijo y se fue rapidamente

-HIEI TE VOY A ....

kurama intento no perder la calma, eso era exactamente lo que queria hiei, no iba a dejarse intimidar de esa manera, ademas viendolo bien las cosas que hacia hiei eran solo tonterias, cosas de niños, aunque lo de la tinta fue demasiado porque aquella era indeleble y seria muy dificil de quitar, felizmente el dia de mañana seria sabado y no tendria que preocuparse de nada, lentamente se dirigio a su casa, queria darse una duña y olvidar todo aquello, ademas no queria que nadie mas se diera cuenta de eso, pero cuando llego a su casa se quedo paralizado al ver a yusuke, botan, keiko y kuwabara

-por Dios kurama que te paso, dijo botan al verlo

-nada, solo fue un pequeño accidente con la tinta, dijo sintiendose muy mortificado de haberlos encontrado ahi

-jajjaja, ahora les haras competencia a yusuke, dijo kuwabara riendose

-¿me disculpan un momento?, dijo tratando de contenerse de golpear a kuwabara

-si claro, estas en tu casa, dijo botan

kurama rapidamente se dirigio a su habitacion, estaba muy avergonzado de que lo vieran asi, parecia que el plan de hiei comenzaba a dar efecto, porque realmente esto lo estaba molestando mucho, aquella noche la paso muy mal, tuvo que soportar los molestos comentarios de yusuke, las burlas de kuwabara y los consejos de keiko y botan con respecto a su cabello, despues de que todos se fueron, penso que al fin podria descansar asi que regreso a su habitacion, pero al encender la luz, se dio cuenta de que todas sus cosas estaban tiradas por todos lados.

-¡¡hiei realmente me estas empezando a molestar!!, dijo intentando controlarse pero sin lograrlo

veo que por fin te estas rindiendo, dijo una voz en su interior

-¿que?

jajja, me da risa ver que el gran youko kurama se deja molestar por un simple espiritu de fuego

quizas estaria cansado, porque sentia aquellos pensamientos tenian mucho sentido, ¿porque dejaba que hiei lo tratara de esa manera?, deberia hacer algo que terminara con todo esto, algo que de veras lo dejara paralizado, ...no ....¿que estaba diciendo?, sus pensamientos de youko lo estaban empezando a controlar, ....debia tranquilizarse porque de lo contrario cometeria una tonteria, no podia responderle de la misma manera, porque de lo contrario eso significaria que hiei estaba ganando, aunque deberia hacer algo para evitar que hiei siga con ese plan, haria que viese con quien se estaba metiendo, una idea empezo a formarse en su mente, una idea que lo haria arrepentirse de todas las cosas que le habia hecho....

CONTINUARA......

bueno espero que les halla gustado, agradesco mucho a los que me han dejado review por los capitulos anteriores , jejejje, ¡pobre kurama!, yo realmente mataria a alguien quien se atreviese a hacerme eso, pero bueno..........me gustaria poder comunicarme con gente que les guste el anime en general, ya saben que me pueden escribir a para cualquier cosa, bueno ¡¡ hasta el proximo capitulo !!


	4. ¿porque a mi?

¡¡Hello!!, aqui me encuentro de nuevo, ¡¡muchas gracias a los que me han enviado un review!! , no saben lo importante que es para mi saber su opinion bueno como siempre les aclaro que este anime NO ES MIO, no los molesto mas asi que leanlo y por fabor no se olviden de dejarme review!!

NOTA: este fic contiene yaoi (relacion chico-chico), asi que si eres homofobico ¡¡no sigas!!, no soy responsable de posibles traumas UU

Conociendo el amor

Capitulo4: ¿porque a mi?

kurama estuvo muy ocupado en esos ultimos dias arreglando todo lo que el molesto youkai de fuego arruinaba, la verdad era que hiei ya estaba empezando a vencerlo, por eso kurama, habia estado pensando en algo para hacer que deje su comportamiento infantil, mientras tanto hiei seguia persiguiendolo, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera carga para kurama quien ya empezaba a aburrirse de todo eso, aunque sin razon, al pasar los dias empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquellas molestias, quizas debia estar loco, pero cada vez que hiei le hacia algo y desaparecia, sentia que queria volver a verlo pronto, ¡pero no! , ¿que esta diciendo?, parecia que ya empezara a ceder ante el.

-¿que te sucede kurama?, le dijo yusuke una tarde cuando ambos estaban en su casa

-¿kurama?

-¡¡¡¡kurama!!!!

-¿que?, ¿que te pasa yusuke?, dijo tranquilamente

-¡estoy hace una hora hablandote y tu pareces estar en la luna!

-lo siento yusuke, pero........¡oh no se me hizo tarde!, me tengo que ir

-kurama estoy pensando seriamente que estas empezando a volverte loco, dijo mirandolo detenidamente

-¿que?

-nada, olvidalo, nos vemos despues ¬¬

kurama habia estado pensando en hiei, despues de que el vacio todo el contenido de una tinta negra sobre su cabeza, habia seguido con varias cosas, kurama habia tomado la costumbre de llevar una lista de todas las cosas que hiei le habia echo, queria con esto encontrar algo que fuera lo suficiente como para detenerlo, mientras intentaba pensar en algo, miraba fijamente la lista, hiei le habia hecho varias cosas que realmente eran muy molestas, pero cualquiera que viera aquella lista diria que se trataba de las travesuras de un niño, todas las cosas no eran tan graves, pero realmente todo eso era para que la persona mas tranquila del mundo se convirtiera en un asesino y a cualquiera ya lo hubiera vuelto loco, pero kurama no podia perder la paciencia tan rapidamente, sabia que hiei estaba pasando por malos momentos y que por esto se habia vuelto asi, ya ni siquiera era el mismo de antes, ahora se comportaba como un niño engreido que hacia travesuras para que otros le dieran mas atencion, por eso debia detenerlo y hacerle entender las cosas, debia hacer que volviera a la realidad y dejara de hacer tonterias.

a la mañana siguiente, kurama como de costumbre se dirigio hacia su instituto, hiei como siempre lo siguio desde lejos, desde su ultimo encuentro, hiei no habia dejado de pensar en el, era obvio que tenia que acerlo para idear nuevos planes, pero habia estado pensando en otras cosas, cosas que le confundian, ¿porque rayos empezaba a agradarle todo eso?, realmente empezaba a disfrutarlo, estar cerca de kurama la mayor parte del tiempo, le agradaba, queria tenerlo cerca, pero no para hacerle nada molesto, mas bien queria.......¿¡pero que le estaba pasando!?, todo esto se estaba volviendo muy confuso, estaba pensado seriamente olvidar todo aquello antes de cometer alguna tonteria, quizas todo esto y el estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, lo estaba empezando a afectar, asi que esa misma tarde decidio esperarlo en su habitacion, tenia en mente acabar con todo eso, queria decirle que no volveria a hacercarse a el, debia parar con todo, sentia que si le decia la verdad a kurama sobre lo que estaba empezando a sentir, este se burlaria y eso seria peor, la idea era terminar con todo, pero la verdadera razon era que solamente queria estar cerca de el, solo una vez mas, despues no volveria a molestarlo, tenia en mente regresar al mundo espiritual y olvidar todo el asunto, sabia que si se iba, jamas volveria porque no soportaria ver a su hermana cerca de un tonto ningen como kuwabara, ni tampoco estar cerca de kurama sin empezar a tener pensamientos tontos, asi que despues de media hora, hiei se dirigio hacia la casa de kurama y entro lentamente por la ventana, ahi se quedo contemplando todas las cosas, kurama habia vuelto a arreglar todo y parecia que nunca hubiera pasado nada ahi, hiei se sentia extraño, realmente queria acabar con todo antes de que esas ideas sobre kurama lo volvieran loco, se sentia ridiculo al estar pensando tonterias, aunque tambien queria mucho contarle sobre todo aquello, asi que no sabia si contarselo o quedarse callado y desaparecer.

-ese kitsune me volvera loco, dijo mientras observaba una foto de kurama y su madre

-¿quien te volvera loco?........

-¿¡que!?

-¿te pregunte que quien te volvera loco?

mientras hiei habia estado distraido, kurama habia regresado y lo habia estado observando en silencio.

-¡¡porque siempre tienes que aparecer de improviso!!, dijo hiei muy molesto pero a la vez nervioso por tenerlo cerca.

-¿porque siempre entras a mi habitacion sin permiso?, dijo mirandolo fijamente

hiei no sabia si quedarse, la mirada de kurama lo hacia sentir incomodo, en ese momento unas ideas se le cruzaron por la mente, queria decir algo, pero no sabia que, ¿que cosa le diria despues de todo lo que le habia hecho?, hiei sintio que le empezaba a temblar las manos.

-eh ...solo.........

-¿que haces aqui?

-yo....

-ya te dije mil veces que no hare lo que quieres, asi que dejame tranquilo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-kurama....

-¿¡que!?, dime que quieres de una vez, dijo un poco molesto

-yo...., bueno solo vengo a despedirme....

-¿que?

la voz de kurama cambio, pensaba que hiei solo estaba ahi para volver a insistir con aquel asunto sobre yukina, pero al oir aquellas palabras su mente se quedo en blanco, habia esperado tantos dias para que hiei dejara de hacerle aquellas cosas, y ahora cuando le decia que se iria sentia como si una parte de el estuviera a punto de morir.

-hiei....pero....

-ya lo decidi zorro, es lo mejor, dijo hiei con una expresion de tristeza

-pero...no puedes irte asi.....

-si puedo, ademas aqui no hay nadie a quien le interese en lo mas minimo

-no digas eso, tienes a tu hermana y ............

-¿y?, no hay nadie mas, ademas ella estara bien sin mi, yo solo causo desgracias

hiei se veia muy triste, esa era la primera vez que realmente lo veia asi, tenia la mirada baja y si no lo conociera diria que estaba a punto de llorar, pero sabia que hiei jamas haria eso y menos delante de el.

-pero hiei....me ...me tienes a mi.....aun somos amigos ¿no?

-zorro, yo....no solo me voy por yukina, sino por......

-¿es por mi causa verdad?

-si

-lo entiendo....pero...me podrias decir...¿que hize mal?

hiei se quedo parado sin decir nada, sentia que esos dias se habian comportado como un idiota, ahora se encontraba ahi, tratando de decirle a kurama lo que sentia, las cosas que habia estado pensando sobre el, se sentia cansado de todo, queria irse de una vez, lejos y no volver, queria ser el de antes, aunque aun asi le seria dificil olvidar todo facilemente, aquel sentimiento que tenia era algo que no soportaba, siempre habia despreciado a los ningen por sentir aquellas cosas, pero ahora era el quien las sentia, al principio habia creido que solo era por temor que estaba al lado de kurama, temor que alguien con esa fuerza fuera su enemigo, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era algo mas, ahora en estos dias de estarlo persiguiendolo, por fin se habia dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentia por aquel zorro, intentaba olvidarlar todo aquello, pero no podia, la imagen de kurama siempre estaba en su mente, ademas si no le decia ahora lo que sentia, no se lo diria jamas.

-no hiciste nada zorro....

-¿entonces?, ¿porque motivos no quieres volver a verme?

-bueno...yo....

-hiei si se trata de las bromas yo te digo que......

en ese momento hiei se acerco a el, no sabia que era exactamente lo que queria hacer, no queria cometer una locura, pero pensandolo bien, que mas daba, igual hiciera lo que hiciera tenia en mente marcharse, ademas despues de lo que le haria, estaba convencido de que el zorro lo hecharia de su casa y no le volveria a dirigir la palabra.

-kurama tu....tu....

en ese momento sono el telefono, hiei queria asesinar a quien fuera que habia interrumpido aquel momento.

-por fabor hiei esperame, no te vallas

-rayos òó

-¿eh?

-nada...nada...anda y ve quien es....

mientras kurama iba a contestar el telefono, hiei sentia que iba a explotar, ¿que era eso que lo hacia sentir asi?, era algo que lo impulsaba a estar cerca del zorro, querer tocarlo y abrazarlo, no sabia que hacer, todo esto lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡¡que rayos le estaba pasando!!, en ese momento sentia que aquellas ideas lo estaban volviendo demente, ¿porque tenia que sentir eso?, ¿porque con kurama?, porque a el.

-lo siento hiei....tengo que salir...dijo kurama entrando en ese momento

-¿¡que!?

-botan quiere que la acompañe al centro comercial,...bueno es por lo de la boda ya sabes.....ella llegara dentro de media hora....

la boda...casi lo habia olvidado, todo aquello habia hecho que se olvidara de yukina, se sentia mal por haber hecho eso, pero no dejaria que kurama se fuera asi, sabia que si se iba, jamas tendria el valor para verlo a la cara.

-kurama....

-si me tienes que decir algo, dilo ahora hiei

-bueno...kurama....se que me odiaras despues de esto....pero....

hiei lo empujo hacia la cama y se hecho sobre el, sujeto sus manos fuertemente para evitar que el zorro quisiera escaparse,realmente no tenia ni idea que iba a hacer, pero se dejaba llevar por lo que sentia en ese momento.

-¿que estas haciendo hiei?, ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?, dijo kurama intentando levantarse

-tu.........tu......me gustas zorro

kurama se quedo sin palabras, ¿que era lo que estaba diciendo hiei?, realmente debia estar muy confundido para hacer eso, en ese momento no sabia porque, pero su corazon empezo a latir muy rapidamente, ¿que era lo que hiei tenia en mente?, acaso era.......

-estas demente, ya sueltame o........

-¿o que?, no me digas que me tienes miedo, no puedo creer que el gran youko kurama quien ha tenido tantos amantes, ahora este asi

-yo no te tengo miedo....solo.....solo que.....

-realmente no se que me pasa contigo, todo esto me asusta pero, pero no puedo contenerme

-¡sueltame hiei!, ¡como te atreves a hacerme esto!

-yo....yo te amo zorro y no sabes lo dificil que es para mi tenerte asi

-pero hiei estas confundiendo las cosas, por fabor dejame.....

kurama lo miro fijamente, en realidad sentia algo por hiei, algo grande que lo avergonzaba, estar enamorado de su amigo era algo que no podia permitir, hiei parecia estar dispuesto a todo, ¿que haria?, una parte de el queria irse, pero la otra queria saber hasta donde era capas de llegar hiei, aunque eso realmente lo asustaba e intentaba soltarse antes de cometer alguna locura, porque sabia perfectamente que eso seria suficiente como para que su parte youko despertara e hiciera algo indebido.

-no se que estoy haciendo zorro, pero tu lo entiendes perfectamente

-¡¡que piensas hacer hiei!!

-bueno yo...no lo se.....solo quiero que me respondas algo y me marchare.....¿tu sientes algo por mi?

-hiei por fabor sueltame, no quiero cometer alguna tonteria

-solo dimelo y te soltare

-hiei....yo....

kurama no pudo soportar mas y lo beso apasionadamente, realmente hiei habia logrado que esos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar despertaran, hiei se quedo un poco sorprendido con la iniciativa del zorro, aquello le dio miedo porque sabia exactamente que era lo que kurama estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero dejo que continuara por temor a arruinarlo todo, kurama lo empezo a desvestirlo lentamente mientras que hiei intentaba hacer lo mismo, pero realmente el que tenia mas esperiencia ahi era kurama, asi que dejo que el hiciera todo, el zorro se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lentamente empezo a recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que hiei se pusiera nervioso, nunca penso que el estar asi le agradaria, pero...... ¿en realidad estaba listo para eso?, solo habia ido con la intencion de decirle lo que sentia y despedirse, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, ahora kurama era el que estaba sobre el, en ese momento empezo a sentir cosas que nunca antes habia sentido, tenia un poco de temor por esto, pero aquello le gustaba, sentir las suaves manos de kurama y sus labios dulces lo hacian querer quedarse ahi para siempre, parecia que en ese momento nada saldria mal, que realmente lo harian, pero no, justo en el momento en que kurama se empezo a desvestir, alguien toco la puerta de la habitacion, kurama se quedo helado al volver a la realidad, quizas su madre habia escuchado los ruidos y ahora queria saber que pasaba, intento calmarse para poder contestarle.

-suichi, en la puerta hay una joven que te esta buscando

-ya....ya voy....., debe ser botan, dijo observando el rostro molesto de hiei

-¡voy a matar a botan!, realmente es un fastidio, dijo mientras kurama se levantaba

-oye....acaso....acaso piensas dejarme asi

-hiei....creo.....creo que....no debemos hacer esto....nunca mas

-¿que?

-por fabor hiei, marchate....yo...yo no puedo hacer......no puedo hacer esto sabiendo que mi madre esta cerca...ademas esto no es correcto

-¡pero si fuiste tu el que empezo!, yo solo vine a decirte lo que sentia y tu...tu me .....

-yo solo me deje llevar, pero no pasara nunca mas, no se como pude ser capaz de hacer eso....

hiei se quedo paralizado, despues de eso kurama lo trataba asi, ¿porque?, se sentia muy mal, se sentia como uno de los muchos que habia tenido ese zorro.

-esta bien....ahora puedo verlo....no has cambiado en nada youko kurama...aun sigues con la costumbre de utilizar asi a los demas.

-no hiei......yo...

-te aprovechas de los sentimientos de los demas para despues dejarlos como si nada

-no digas eso....

-ya lo entendi zorro....adios..

hiei se vistio rapidamente y salio por la ventana, kurama se quedo solo, queria decirle muchas cosas, queria decirle que esta era la primera vez que realmente habia querido estar con alguien por amor y no por placer, pero ya era tarde, hiei ya se habia marchado dejandolo muy adolorido.

-hiei.......perdoname.....

CONTINUARA......

¡¡¡que horror!!......esta es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, bueno esto fue "casi un lemon", jejjeje, bueno algo es algo, quien sabe mas adelante...¡no!, ¡no me atrevo a llegar a mas!, UU, pero bueno...veremos que pasa.... me gustaria poder conversar con alguien por el msm, asi que espero que me agregen, mi correo es , ¡¡me encantaria tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre animes!!, bueno nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.....


	5. ¿porque todo me sale mal?

Tadaima!!!, espero que les guste este capitulo....realmente me he descuidado con este fic....me pase horas y horas sacando las telarañas que habia ToT...pero igual!!!....seguire adelante....antes de seguir les aclaro que este anime NO me pertenece, asi que sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean...¡¡onegai dejen review!! TT-TT......necesito saber si les esta gustando el fic.....ahhhhhhhh....¡¡voy a volverme loca!! (cat persiguiendo a las arañas que se le escaparon XD)

NOTA: Este fic contiene yaoi.....(aparte de algunas palabritas fuertes XD), si lo se...esta de mas que ponga esto, pero siempre hay algun perdido homofobico por ahi ¬ ¬

-por cierto..se que Kuronue murio(segun lo que vi en la peli...snif...snif ToT)..pero aqui sigue vivo jejejejejje.....esto es una aclaracion...es que necesitaba a alguien para sacarle celos a cierto youkai de fuego....¿quien sera no? XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conociendo el amor

capitulo7: ¿porque a mi?

" Han pasado 4 semanas desde que tuve ese encuentro con Hiei....¿donde estara ahora?, quizas en realidad si regreso al Makai....y todo por mi culpa....rayos..... todo esto me ha dejado muy confundido, se que hize muy mal al haberme dejado llevar por aquel momento ...¡jamas debi besarlo!, todo eso empeoro mas las cosas y encima.....hizo que el se fuera con esa idea tan horrible de mi....realmente si mi madre no nos hubiera detenido, no quiero ni pensar que hubiera pasado, ¿que estara pensando Hiei de mi?, pensara que soy un pervertido que solo utiliza a los demas, ¿porque?.....yo lo considero mi mejor amigo y jamas lo dañaria de ninguna manera......si tan solo no hubiera malinterpretado las cosas...¿porque a mi?..¿porque todo me sale mal?....este sentimiento que tengo en mi interior...se hace cada dia mas fuerte...... acaso yo en verdad....¿me he enamorado de Hiei?....podria llamarle a esto.....¿amor?, ya no se que es lo que siento, pero desde que se fue, siento que no tengo fuerzas para continuar"

-como les decia.......Yukina quiere vivir en un lugar donde haga frio y nieve

-eso es logico, ella es una hada de las nieves....asi que tendras que olvidar tu linda idea de ir a vivir cerca del mar ¬ ¬

-pero....¿no crees que le haria bien estar sin nieve por un tiempo?...¡me morire de frio!....ToT...¿que opinas tu Kurama?.....

-.................

-¿que te sucede?, ultimamente has estado muy distraido, dijo Yusuke mientras terminaba su refresco

-mmmm, sera acaso....¿por una chica?

-no es por una chica Kuwabara, dijo Kurama volviendo a la dura realidad

-¿entonces?

- no es por nada......

-¿en serio?, entonces.......¿porque andas suspirando todo el tiempo y con esa expresion TAN soñadora?, dijo yusuke con cierto tono de burla al ver a su amigo con ese comportamiento ...extraño.

-por fabor yusuke no empieses......

-jajajajjaja, lo sabia Kurama, ¡te has enamorado de alguien!

-¡oh que tierno!, vamos Kurama, cuentanos como es, dijo kuwabara poniendo una expresion de cachorro enfermo (na: bien pero bien ¡enfermo! jejjeje XD)

-¡ya les dije que no es eso!.......por favor ya dejense de tonterias.

-ya entiendo....pobre....de seguro te despreciaron

-no es eso yusuke ¬ ¬

-no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo dar algunos consejos

Kurama ya estaba aburrido de todos esos comentarios tontos, realmente desde que empezo aquella semana, todos habia estado preguntandole cosas raras y mirandolo de una manera extraña...¡ya estaba a punto de explotar!, aunque..... no podia negar que en parte tenian razon, de verdad estaba asi por alguien...por alguien que lo consideraba como lo peor del mundo..... pero no se trataba de ninguna chica......mas bien....de un terco y engreido youkai de fuego.

-¡¡ya no me molesten!!.......Yusuke....Kuwabara.......ya dejense de pensar tonterias, dijo con cierta expresion de molestia.

-¿que te pasa? , realmente debes estar muy interesado en alguien para ponerte asi

-ujujujujuj.....¡vamos Kurama!.....¿somos amigos o no?.....¡cuentanos la verdad!

-miren......ya me canse de todo esto......y...si quieren saberlo......si...¡estoy asi por alguien!.......¡¡por alguien a quien bese y ahora me considera la peor basu.......!!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ¡lo sabia!.....¡sabia que habia algo asi!, dijo yusuke repentinamente haciendo que ambos jovenes se alejaran de el con cierta expresion de susto.

-yo....yo...no quise decir eso, dijo Kurama totalmente avergonzado..........., en verdad .....solo lo dije porque.....

-no hay porque avergonzarse......pero te dire algo......

-¿que cosa Kuwabara?

-no debes dejar por nada del mundo que aquella persona se aleje de ti.......¡animate! ..... debes hablarle seriamente y veras como todo se solucionara.

-¿en serio lo crees?, dijo mientras trataba de calmarse

- ¡claro! nn

-pe.......pero.....no puede llegar a reacionar Hi.....

-¿quien?....., preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-nada....nada....nnU

-por un momento pense que diria Hiei.....pero de seguro era otra cosa...., dijo yusuke en voz baja y con cierta expresion traumada

parecia una idea totalmente absurda....y mas proviniendo de kuwabara (na: ¡que mala que soy! XD), pero a pesar de eso, parecia que tenia algun sentido eso de...ir y decirle a Hiei que realmente sentia algo por el, que nunca quizo jugar ni lastimarlo........un momento .....sabia que sentia algo por el....pero....¿seria amor?....de seguro lo era...si no como podria explicar todo lo que sentia, aquel deseo de verlo....de tenerlo junto a el.....de poder ver esos ojos rojos frios y calidos a la vez.........realmente ahora estaba mas seguro de lo que sentia, la charla con Yusuke y Kuwabara realmente le sirbio de mucho, pero por poco habla de mas y arruina todo, no queria que sus amigos supieran eso por nada del mundo...o de lo contrario las cosas se arruinarian mas..... asi que para evitar eso rapidamente se despidio de ellos y volvio a su casa, una vez ahi le dejo una nota a su madre...tenia que ir a buscarlo...tenia que explicarle todo....asi que muy decidido fue hacia el Makai, una vez que llego lo empezo a buscar en todos lados, al primer lugar donde se dirigio, fue al castillo de Muruko, pero nadie lo habia visto hace meses....Kurama se sentia deprimido por no hallarlo por ninguna parte, ¿le habria sucedido algo?, aquella idea lo tenia muy asustado....sabia que Hiei era fuerte, pero aun asi, tenia mucho miedo que algo le hubiera pasado.....en eso, sintio una fuerte presencia que se acercaba...aquella energia no era de Hiei......mas bien....¿que le estaba pasando?, no podia reconocer aquella energia, quizas todo lo sucedido y el estar pensado en Hiei todo el tiempo, habia afectado mucho sus habilidades.... tenia la mirada fija en unos arbustos....poco a poco aquel ser se acercaba mas....Kurama se sentia muy confundido, asi que cambio a su estado youko....pero al ver a cierto youkai conocido....se quedo mirandolo fijamente con una expresion de confucion total.

-pe....pero....¿Kuronue?......, dijo muy sorprendido al ver a su amigo

-Kurama.....¿que te sucede?....acaso....¿acaso ha pasado tanto tiempo que no recuerdas mi presencia?

-perdoname....pero estaba distraido

-jajajjajaa.....¡el gran youko Kurama!.....¿distraido?.....jajajajjaa eso debe ser una broma

-quizas....pero eso no importa...... ¡que alegria verte!....¡no sabes cuanto te he extrañado!

Kurama lo abrazo fuertemente, la emocion de ver a su amigo lo hizo olvidar por unos segundos la razon de su visita a aquel lugar, en ese momento kuronue le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos plateados......no podia creer que lo habia vuelto a encontrar despues de tanto tiempo.... habia deseado tanto verlo de nuevo...en todos aquellos años, nunca pudo olvidarse de el....si tan solo Kurama supiera la verdadera razon de su alejamiento....si tan solo....pudiera decirle la verdad....

- a mi tambien me da gusto volver a verte.....realmente no pense que te encontraria aqui

-bueno....es que...yo vine a buscar a alguien....

- ¿a quien?

- a....Hiei....¿lo recuerdas?.....una vez te hable de el, dijo el kitsune mientras se sentaba con cierto cansancio sobre el frio cesped.

-¿Hiei?

Kuronue se quedo en silencio...aquel nombre....realmente detestaba tanto a ese youkai de fuego entrometido, sentia como si le hubiera robado lo que mas queria....¡en verdad!.....¡le habia robado la amistad de Kurama!....realmente odiaba la manera de como el lo mencionaba...¡eso no podia ser!...el kitsune tenia que ser solo para el, siempre habia sido asi.....solo ellos dos....ademas nadie lo conocia mejor que el....realmente desde que se dio cuenta de que sentia algo por su amigo, no habia sido capaz de decirle nada....y por eso habia decidido alejarse por un tiempo.. en verdad habia intentado olvidarlo......

¿pero como hacer eso?.....¡era imposible olvidar a Kurama!..y en parte el tambien tenia la culpa de ese sentimiento..... aquellas miradas tan atrevidas que le lanzaba....aquellas palabras insinuantes.....aquella imagen tan cautivadora que tenia, realmente lo habian vuelto loco, por eso habia decidido regresar....pero jamas se hubiera imaginado que lo volveria a encontrar.....ahora...estaba dispuesto a conquistarlo...no podia perder esa oportunidad..... y si tenia que deshacerse de Hiei........lo haria sin pensarlo dos veces.

-....si lo recuerdo.....el youkai de fuego..... ¿que le sucedio?, dijo kuronue intentando no mostrar señales de celos

- bueno....lo que pasa es que.....discutimos.....realmente fue un malentendido......

-¿malentendido?

-si...por eso vine aqui....quiero hablar con el.....kuronue.....no sabes cuanto me duele que piense cosas malas de mi......de seguro pensara que soy lo peor del mundo

- ¿porque dices eso?....Kurama....es la primera vez que te veo asi.....acaso.....¿te hizo algo?.....

-no....lo que paso es una gran idiotez......pero ahora quiero arreglarlo.....

Kurama estaba tan distraido, que no noto la presencia de cierto youkai de fuego que repentinamente llego....kuronue en cambio si lo noto, sabia perfectamente que Hiei estaba cerca de ahi...tal vez observandolos, y en efecto, Hiei estaba sobre un arbol observando aquella escena, en ese momento se sentia confundido...era la primera vez que Kurama no notaba su presencia.....¿que le sucedia?......Hiei lo observaba en silencio...no soportaba verlo de esa manera....se veian tan...¿deprimido?....realmente desde que se fue de su casa....el tambien se habia sentido asi....queria tanto regresar.....en esos momentos estaba llendo hacia el mundo de los humanos para ver a su hermana y hablar con el....pero al sentir su presencia y ver a kuronue, lo habia obligado a espiar desde los arboles ....¿que rayos sucedia ahi?, realmente ver a youko Kurama deprimido y tan cerca de esa "ave baka" no era buena señal, kuronue despues de pensarlo por unos segundos... se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan, no podia desaprovechar tan grande oportunidad, Hiei estaba observandolos y tenia a Kurama tan debil y triste que no pudiendo soportar mas ese cambio volvio a la forma de shuichi.....no dejaria eso asi...todo esto era perfecto para deshacerse del entrometido youkai de fuego.....asi que lentamente se fue acercando a su "amigo" con una mirada inocente.....

- Kurama....

-¿si?

- ¿que es eso que tienes detras?

- ¿que?

-¡cuidado!

Ante la sorpresa del kitsune y la molestia de Hiei, kuronue repentinamente se habia lanzado sobre el pelirojo, ahora ambos se encontraban en una posicion muy..."comprometedora"

-¿que sucedido kuronue?...., dijo Kurama un poco incomodo por esa posicion

-nada....simplemente.....una araña.....

- ¿una araña?...¿es una broma?.....acaso piensas que yo le temo a esos insectos....

- realmente no....., dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente y se le pegaba cada vez mas

-kuro...kuronue....¿te puedes levantar?....me siento un poco incomodo.....

- sabes....a pesar de ese cambio..., dijo acariciandole los cabellos rojos......, siento que eres el mismo......youko Kurama......alguien muy especial para mi

-pe...pero...no digas eso....yo ya no soy el mismo de antes.....todo eso quedo en el pasado y tu lo sabes....

-te dire algo......la verdadera razon....de mi viaje..de alejarme por tanto tiempo...fue por ti.....

Hiei observaba toda aquella escena con mucha rabia, ¿porque rayos se quedaba viendo?, Kurama estaba demostrandole que en verdad era un pervertido....aunque....¿en verdad seria eso?...por la distancia no podia escuchar lo que ambos decian...kuronue cada vez hablaba mas bajo....¿¡porque rayos Kurama no hacia algo!?, en verdad....parecia como si aquello le estuviera gustando.....

- ¿es una broma?....que sepa...yo jamas te hize nada......

- no es eso Kurama.....no fue algo que hiciste....sino mas bien....algo que no hiciste.....

- por favor....ya dejate de tonterias....ahora muevete....tengo que buscar a Hiei....

- ¿Hiei?...¿solo piensas en el?....acaso..no te das cuenta que a el no le importas.....jamas le importaste......, dijo mientras lo empezaba a besar en el cuello ante el total espanto del pelirojo.

- ¿que estas haciendo?......no sigas....deja de hacer tonterias...

- no son tonterias.....tu realmente me gustas, siempre me has gustado.....no me importa que ahora tengas otra apariencia.......tu espiritu sigue siendo el mismo.........

- que....¿que te sucede?.....¿porque actuas asi?.....

-Kurama....yo se que sigues siendo el mismo....puedo sentirlo....se que sigues siendo aquel kitsune que se acostaba por placer.....se que en el fondo quieres esto......

kuronue lo empezo a tocar haciendolo sentir muy nervioso...¿que rayos estaba haciendo?....se suponia que el era su amigo....un amigo en quien podia confiar.¿porque ? ¿porque le hacia eso?.....Kurama trataba de soltarse, pero su amigo lo sujetaba con mas fuerza haciendole sentir un ligero dolor, parecia que la distancia lo habia vuelto mas fuerte.....aunque.....sabia que aquello tal vez se debiera a otra razon....aquel sentimiento lo volvia muy vulnerable a cualquier ataque.....Hiei observaba aquella escena con mucho odio....no podia creer lo que estaba pasando.....a esa distancia las imagenes tenian otro significado.....en su mente solo podia ver que Kurama no ponia resistencia a eso.....que el seguia siendo el mismo zorro pervertido de siempre.....kuronue lo besaba de una manera muy apasionada e inquietante.......Hiei no podia soportar eso, aquellas escenas ..... aquellas ideas negativas que aparecian en su mente....¿entonces era verdad?.....Kurama solo habia jugado con el.....al ver que no oponia resistencia a aquello....no lo soporto mas y rapidamente desaparecio entre las hojas de los arboles.....

- sueltame.....kuronue.....detente

-¿porque?....yo se que dentro de poco te gustara......

-NO..... ¡YA BASTA!.....¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA TOCARME ASI?, dijo empujandolo repentinamente y alejandose de el

-Kurama.....veo que aun tenias energias....lastima...parece que si has cambiado despues de todo.......antes no te hubieras negado a esto.......

- ¡¡yo no soy el mismo de antes!!, eso ya te lo dije mas de mil veces.....ahora.....¡¡no te atrevas a ponerme la mano encima porque te juro que olvidare que somos amigos!!

- esta bien......te dejare por ahora.....pero te juro....que no parare hasta tenerte

-estas loco.....

-claro....y todo por tu culpa...., dijo mientras se alejaba con cierta mirada pervertida, ahora ya podia irse despues de haber cumplido su primera parte del plan.....

Kurama estaba muy molesto y sorprendido por aquella actitud tan inesperada...¿porque kuronue?....¿porque el?, despues de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos....habia intentando aprovecharse de el.....¿porque?.....de seguro a su amigo le habia afectado el viaje, aquel comportamiento realmente lo habia dejado muy nervioso.....pero jamas dejaria que kuronue lo volviera a tocar de esa manera....en ese momento se sentia muy extraño...en verdad ya estaba cansado de todo eso, y el usar parte de su energia lo habia debilitado....¿que le estaba sucediendo?....se sentia tan agotado como si hubiera estado peleando por horas....lo mejor seria regresar al ningenkai, realmente no queria volver a ver a kuronue por nada del mundo...aunque.....aquellas palabras.....no...no podian ser ciertas......de seguro era una broma, una tonta y ridicula broma, aunque de muy mal gusto...aun asi no queria volver a cruzarse con el.....por lo menos un tiempo....mientras regresaba intentaba olvidar aquello, pero derrepente, a lo lejos vio a cierto youkai de fuego que lo miraba asesinamente.

- veo que nunca cambiaras.........realmente lo mejor que hize fue alejarme de ti..., dijo Hiei con una expresion de molestia

- hi.....Hiei....¿de que estas hablando?.......¿porque me miras asi?

-¿no lo sabes?....pues de tu "querido" amigo kuronue y tu.....veo que la pasaron bien..

¿no?.........

- por favor Hiei....no digas tonterias....kuronue actuo de una manera extraña...pero.....

¿acaso nos viste?.....yo....no senti tu presencia.....

- si...para mi mala suerte.....los vi.....

- yo no sabia que estabas ahi Hiei...........

- ¡no te creo!, ¿no sentiste mi presencia?....¿te estas burlando de mi?....por favor......ya deja de comportarte asi.......

- pe...pero....no entiendo nada Hiei......¿que fue lo que hize para molestarte?

- ¡no te hagas el inocente!....¡se muy bien que te has estado revolcando con ese demente de kuronue!

-¿¡que!?....pe.....pero....Hiei......¿porque me estas diciendo eso?

Kurama se quedo en shock total, aquellas palabras en verdad habia sido muy duras (na: ¿duras?...eso es poco)....¿porque le habria dicho eso?.....realmente era la primera vez en su vida que alguien le hablaba de esa manera, aquello lo habia dejado muy confundido y dolorido...porque....¿porque lo trataba asi?.....en ese momento se sentia peor que basura.....¿porque?....Hiei se veia muy enfadado.....quizas era......Kurama empezo a poner sus ideas en orden, en cierto temor le dijo.....

- tu....crees que yo....y......kuronue......, dijo con una voz muy nerviosa

- yo los vi....y esa ha sido la mayor idiotes de mi vida....mejor me largo de aqui.....no quiero volver a verte nunca mas....

-por favor....dejame que te explique....no es justo que me trates de esa manera tan cruel......tu no sabes lo que ocurrio realmente.....no tienes ni idea por lo que pase.....

- ¿cruel?....realmente fui un idiota al pensar que.......¡olvidalo!.....¡adios!.....

-Hiei....tienes que escucharme......

-no sabes....cuanto....¡cuanto te detesto!.....¡te odio!

Hiei rapidamente desaparecio entre las ramas de los arboles dejando a Kurama a punto de las lagrimas, ¿porque todo lo que hacia le salia mal?.....ahora no sabia que hacer....realmente ahora si habia arruinado todo....pero nada de eso habia sido su culpa...nada..todo habia sido por el traidor de su "amigo"...porque....¿porque Hiei le hacia eso?......en ese momento empezo a caminar lentamente......intentaba calmarse, pero aquel dolor que sentia eran tan grande....realmente.....no sabia si su corazon resistiria eso......mientras se alejaba....a lo lejos....una sombra alada lo miraba con expresion de triunfo.......

Continuara..........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!.......jamas....jamas...JAMAS pense hacer sufrir asi a mi Kurama TT-TT......

¡¡pobre!!....realmente ahora debo prepararme a recibir las amenzas de muerte XX.....¡lo se!....¡soy cruel!..pero...¿no creen que ya era hora que sufriera un poco? XD.... bueno ....asi son los fic....¡espero que me dejen sus comentarios!....por favor no me maten mucho XD.......bueno antes de que eso ocurra....respondere algunos review!!!.....

¡¡gracias a los que estan leyendo esta locura XD!!

**Vane : **¡gracias por tu review!, espero que este capi te halla gustado...si lo se....me descuide mucho...sabes...por un momento pense en dejarlo, pero despues de pensarlo mejor...¡¡no puedo hacerlo!! XD.....jajajajaja......bueno espero que sigas con la historia....y con respecto a tu pregunta..siiiiii....espero que seamos amigas, mi mail es .....¡nos vemos!

**Alex-Wind: **gracias por tu comentario...¿aunque lo deje en suspenso?....¡¡¡pues si!! XD.......¡¡me encanta el suspenso!!!.....espero que te halla gustado este capi....se que lo hize un poquito "cruel" ahhhhhhh....realmente desde que empeze a publicar fic de gravitation, me he vuelto muy cruel....¡¡pobres niños!!.....¡¡cuidense Kurama,shuichi y hisoka!!! ....¡ellos son mis queridas victimas!...... XDDDD

**Jen Sweet: **gracias por tu review, espero que continues con la historia de esta chica adicta a los fic......espero que te halla gustado este capi....¡nos vemos! XD

Bueno sin mas que decir...¡¡hasta el proximo capi!!......¿que pasara?.....¿quien sabe?....


	6. ¿Morir?

Tadaima!...espero que les guste este capi...realmente soy cruel jejeejejeje¿¡porque me gusta hacer sufrir a estos lindos niños? XD...pero si se ponen a pensar...¿no creen que ya era hora de que kurama sufriera un poco, jajaajajaa, mi lindo-perfecto-deseable-educado-amable-etc-etc kurama...¡debe sufrir!...¿que pasara ahora¿quien sabe, snif snif pobre ToT...ahhhh...antes de que me olvide, este anime NO ME PERTENECE, asi que sin mas que decir...¡lean y por favor dejen review!...estuve a poco a abandonar esta idea, pero gracias a ustedes ¡lo continuare! nn

NOTA: Ya cansa poner esto #¬ ¬ ...pero bueno, este fic contiene yaoi, asi que si perteneces a la asociacion de homofobicos...¡no sigas!...¡no quiero ser responsable de traumas!

-otra cosita mas...¡¡gomen por lo de Kuronue, se que a varias de aqui les gusta, pero necesitaba a alguien jejejee...ya saben..especial...y el encajo perfecto para ese papel XDDDD

-

Conociendo el amor

Capitulo 6¿Morir?

Despues de aquel terrible malentendido en el Makai, los dias sucesivos fueron mucho mas tranquilos por decirse asi, al menos el ambiente en la casa de cierto pelirojo, parecia haber vuelto a la normalidad, bien se dice, que despues de la tormenta viene la calma(o algo asi XD), aquellos dias las cosas fueron pasando como de costumbre y sin alguna novedad, Kurama seguia su misma rutina de todos los dias, se levantaba muy temprano y se iba al instituto sin desayunar, cosa que no le importaba en absoluto , en clase atendia y tomaba apuntes como de costumbre, tambien ayudaba a sus compañeros en algunas cosas, pero no se mesclaba ni conversaba con ellos en otros momentos, en fin...para todas las personas de su alrededor, Shuichi Minamino seguia siendo el mismo chico, amable, inteligente y educado de siempre, el cual todos envidiaban por la vida tan "perfecta" que llebava, al menos ellos, aun tenian una buena impresion de el, realmente si alguna vez supieran las cosas que Hiei le habia dicho, de seguro nadie lo creeria, todos lo tomaban como ejemplo y jamas pensarian que alguien tan "perfecto", tuviera algun tipo de problema con nadie , pero la verdad era otra, lo que no sabian, era que cada dia que pasaba para el joven pelirojo, era un dia mas de tortura, no sabian que por causa de un youkai de fuego, se sentia la peor basura del mundo, desde que llego del Makai, Kurama casi no habia hablado con nadie, simplemente se encerraba en su habitacion toda la tarde despues de aquella rutina, y se aislaba del mundo entero leyendo libros, su madre quien casi no paraba en casa, no se habia dado cuenta de aquel cambio, a decir verdad, nadie se habia dado cuenta de aquel comportamiento, porque el sabia muy bien como aparentar ante los demas...pero...

¿cuanto mas podria soportar?...¿cuanto tiempo mas podria aparentar aquello, en verdad, sentia que su vida ya no tenia sentido y que no podria seguir con esa farsa un dia mas.

Aquella tarde como de costumbre, despues de sus clases se dirigio directamente a su casa sin hablar con nadie, en ese momento lo unico que queria, era estar solo y darse un largo baño, tal vez si tuviera suerte, se ahogaria y podria acabar con su tristeza, en verdad ya no soportaba mas, realmente si no fuera por su madre...¿quien sabe?... lo peor de ese asunto era que...poco a poco...sentia como las fuerzas espirituales que tenia, se le iban...nadie podria enterarse que...ya no podia adoptar su otra forma...ni el esfuerzo que hacia para poder convertir una simple rosa en el latigo que siempre usaba..., una vez que llego a la puerta de su casa, se sorprendio al ver a cierta jovencita de cabellos claros y mirada inocente.

¿Yukina?

-Buenas tardes Kurama...

¿Como estas, hace tiempo que no te veia, dijo mientras buscaba las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo

-bien..gracias...este...¿puedo hablar contigo?

-claro...

La presencia de Yukina lo inquietaba un poco, realmente todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para aparentar ante los demas, no servia de nada al estar cerca de ella, habia algo en la joven que lo ponia muy nervioso e intranquilo, en verdad, a pesar de tener un caracter totalmente diferente , Yukina era muy parecida a su hermano, aquellos ojos rojos tan inocentes, aquel silencio que adoptaba...aquella presencia tan misteriosa... realmente ahora entendia porque Hiei la adoraba tanto, Yukina era tan diferente pero igual que el a la vez, aquella mirada de tristeza que ahora tenia, le hizo recordar a Hiei...la vez que lo vio en el parque...aquella tristeza que trataba de ocultar mientras sostenia aquella invitacion...en ese momento Kurama se empezo a sentir muy incomodo, sin saber porque, le era imposible verla a los ojos, sentia que si hacia eso, ella se enteraria de todo lo ocurrido entre ambos y tambien lo despreciaria.

- bueno...¿de que me querias hablar Yukina, le dijo Kurama una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el sofa de su sala.

-bueno...yo...queria saber si...

¿quieres saber de Hiei, verdad?

- si...por favor Kurama...necesito verlo...tengo muchas cosas que decirle

-lo se...se que ustedes necesitan hablar...pero...

¡por favor, yo se que tu eres la unica persona que lo comprende...se que solamente tu sabes donde esta...

- lo...lo siento Yukina...yo no he visto a Hiei desde hace dias, dijo Kurama con cierta tristeza, en verdad le dolia ver a la joven asi, pero sabia que aunque quisiera no podria ayudarla.

- yo..queria hablarle sobre la boda...como sabes faltan dos meses y...bueno...a pesar de que el no me lo ha dicho...se que no lo aprueba...lo puedo sentir claramente...y yo...yo...

Yukina se sentia muy triste, habia tenido tantas esperanzas de encontrar a su hermano ahi, queria tanto hablar con el desde aquella vez que sintio su presencia en el templo de Genkai, pero sabia que Hiei debia encontrarse muy molesto y que quizas no le volviera a dirigir la palabra, aquellas ideas la confundian, en verdad la hacian sentir mal, la joven no pudo evitar que una lagrima apareciera en su rostro, lagrima que se convirtio en una hermosa y brillante perla antes de caer sobre su traje.

-en verdad...perdoname yukina...pero yo no se nada de Hiei...absolutamente nada...

¿tu crees que me odie?...todos los dias me hago eso pregunta y no tengo respuesta

- no...jamas lo hara...yo se que el te aprecia mucho...ya veras que todo saldra bien

-pe...pero...¿crees que valla a la boda?

-ojala lo haga...porque sino...el que sienta odio...sere yo, no te preocupes y animate por favor, dijo sonriendole a pesar de sentirse triste y desanimado.

Media hora mas tarde, Yukina se despidio del pelirojo, aquella charla no habia hecho desaparecer su tristeza, pero por lo menos la habia animado un poco, por lo menos aun tenia esperanza de que Hiei, fuera a su boda, despues de que la joven se hubiera marchado, Kurama quizo entrar a su habitacion, pero el sonido del telefono, hizo que se dirigiera a la sala para contestar.

- si?

¡kurama!...¡por fin puedo hablar contigo!

¿yusuke?...¿que sucede?

- jejeje de todo...pero te llamaba para preguntarte si quieres ir al cine con nosotros, es decir Kuwabara y yo...

-bueno...yo...no se, tengo muchas cosas que hacer

¡ya lo se, leerte la enciclopedia mundial entera, barrer, limpiar, cocinar, darle de comer a los pajaritos de tu ventana..., dijo en tono de burla

-no exageres Yusuke...U¬¬

-jajajajaja...¡pero es verdad, te la pasas todo el dia encerrado ahi, cualquiera diria que estas a punto de declararnos la guerra...ademas tienes que venir, esta podria ser la ultima salida de amigos...si quieres puedes traer al molesto de Hiei...¡de seguro esta otra vez contigo!

-Hi...Hiei...no...

Kurama se quedo con el telefono en las manos, aquellas imagenes, aquella escena con Kuronue en el Makai, La mirada de desprecio de Hiei¿porque¿porque se martirizaba con eso, aquello no habia sido su culpa, el youkai de fuego habia malinterpretado todo,

¿porque no le habia creido¿¡porque rayos Kuronue tuvo que hacer eso, en ese momento, empezo a sentir mucho desprecio hacia su examigo, realmente todo habia sido por su culpa¡porque las cosas tenian que haber sido asi!.

¡¡¡kurama, grito yusuke por el telefono al no obtener respuesta de su amigo.

-eh...perdoname...estaba distraido

-ya pues...¿vendras con nosotros?

- si...si voy a ir Yusuke...

¡bien, entonces nos vemos hoy a las 7 en el cine "star"

-entendido...hasta luego

Como si derrepente hubiera salido de un trance, el pelirojo inmediatamente se dirigio al baño, tenia que darse una ducha, tenia que olvidar aquellos pensamientos, realmente...si Hiei apareciera en esos momentos, no tendria absolutamente nada que decirle ...nada...por primera vez en su vida. Mientras tanto en el Makai, cierto youkai de fuego se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un arbol con expresion cansada, en ese momento lo unico que queria, era dormir...dormir y nunca mas despertar, pero le era imposible, despues de aquel ultimo encuentro con el kitsune, siempre paraba intranquilo, alerta a cualquier movimiento repentino, todo eso era porque muy en el fondo, queria tanto que kurama apareciera de un momento a otro...con aquella sonrisa tan tierna..como si nada hubiera pasado...pero no...sabia que aquello seria imposible, despues de todas aquellas cosas groseras que le dijo, de seguro kurama lo odiaba, pero al recordar aquellas escenas, realmente sentia que jamas se arrepentiria por haberle dicho todo eso, Hiei estaba totalmente convencido, que el kitsune solo habia estado aparentando todo el tiempo, aquella carita de angel que tenia, solo habia servido para ocultar lo que en verdad era, en conclucion, un zorro pervertido que jamas cambiaria¿porque tuvo que pasar eso¿porque, y justo cuando se empezaba a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...¿sentimientos?...¡que cosa mas ridicula, en verdad, aquellas cosas eran tonterias ningen, repentinamente, el youkai de fuego levanto la mirada al sentir una presencia muy fuerte...bastante insoportable a decir verdad, aquel ser...aquella ave que tanto odiaba, lo miraba maliciosamente desde los arbustos.

-veo que sigues teniendo esa presencia tan repugnante...

- Hiei...que milagro encontrarte...de seguro tuviste algun problema en el ningekai y viniste a esconderte aqui, dijo Kuronue con una voz burlona

- eso no le interesa a una ave idiota como tu

-pero que modales...¿que te hize para que me odies?

-mejor largate...tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, dijo levantandose rapidamente e intentando contener las ganas que tenia por matarlo.

- sabes...hace unos dias me encontre con un amigo tuyo...no sabes lo bien que la pasamos...

-yo no tengo amigos

¿no?...mejor asi, porque te dire que...duele mucho cuando alguien a quien amas...te traicione...

Hiei respiraba dificultosamente, parecia como si cada palabra que Kuronue decia, fuera como un cuchillo que lo atravesaba dolorosamente una y otra vez...¿porque no hacia algo, en verdad deberia matarlo en ese momento¡como rayos se atrevia a dirigirle la palabra, en ese momento, Hiei le dio la espalda y subio a un arbol con la intencion de irse, pero al escuchar el nombre de cierto pelirojo, lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo friamente, en verdad, si pudiera matar con aquella mirada, de seguro Kuronue estaria muerto en ese instante.

- kurama...en verdad te digo...que disfrute mucho estar con el...justo en este momento iba a hacerle una pequeña visita a ese horrible lugar donde vive...

¿y crees que eso me interesa, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras...eres un ave idiota que no sirbe para nada...yo pienso que kurama preferiria morir antes de volver a verte...aun asi...no me interesa...

-puede ser que tengas razon hiei...solo que jamas lo sabras...bueno...adios...

Kuronue desaparecio entre los arbustos, en verdad habia logrado enfadar al youkai, en ese momento el resentimiento que sentia por Kurama, poco a poco, se iba convirtiendo en odio, un odio muy fuerte que le impedia ver las cosas claramente...mientras tanto en el ningekai, Yusuke y Kuwabara se encontraban en la puerta de aquel cine, en ese momento, llego Kurama corriendo.

-per...perdon por el retraso

¡llegaste a tiempo, por un momento pensamos que te habias perdido, dijo kuwabara con una mirada burlona

- jajajajajaa, de seguro te encontraste con tu amor imposible...¡la vida!...¿porque tiene que ser asi¿porque sufrir por alguien?

-por favor no empiezes Yusuke...yo no tengo ningun amor imposible, dijo mientras se reponia por aquella carrera.

-si como no...despues de aquella linda confesion de la otra vez...

-este...bueno...¡que pelicula veremos, dijo kurama repentinamente para olvidar aquel momento tan vergonzoso

¿que te parece esa?

Kuwabara señalaba un gran cartel donde se podia comtemplar imagenes de una pelicula romantica, bien dramatica a decir verdad, donde la mujer se aventaba a un abismo por haber perdido al amor de su vida...(ya saben...una pelicula Indu...que jamas he visto en mi vida XD).

-este...kuwabara..dejame decirte que...¡¡NI MUERTO ENTRARE A VER ESOò ó

¿porque¡es tan romantico!

-creo que Yusuke tiene razon...jeje...en verdad ni yo veria eso...pero mira, hay OTRAS opciones para elegir, dijo kurama con una sonrisa burlona al ver la expresion soñadora que podia su amigo

-oh...esta bien...bueno...ahora que elija Yusuke, ya veremos si consigue algo bueno ¬ ¬

Despues de unos 10 minutos de estar observando todos aquellos carteles, Yusuke se acerco a su amigos con una expresion de triunfo.

¿y?

¿y que?

¿que elegiste?

-nada

¡como que nada!

-jjejeje..es que decidi que Kurama sea el que elija la pelicula

- tramposo ¬ ¬

por poco y kuwabara destroza a Yusuke en ese momento, hace media hora que habian llegado y aun no se decidian por nada, pero tratando de conservar la calma, se quedo mirandolo asesinamente mientras el pelirojo iba a buscar algo bueno, despues de 3 minutos(¡tiempo record! XD) , regreso con ellos.

- bueno..encontre algo, pero no se si les guste...

¿que cosa, dime...se lo que sea, sera mucho mejor que la tragedia que eligio Kuwabara

¿tragedia?...¡ya veras cuando te cases, dijo kuwabara con cierto tono de resentimiento.

-ya...eleji la pelicula.."el aro 2"...no se muy bien de que trata, pero se que es de suspenso...

¡bien!...¡esa me gusta, ahora vamos de una vez antes que kuwabara me convensa de ver su drama..

¡ya basta Yusuke! #¬ ¬

Una vez que hubieron comprado las entradas, entraron a la respectiva sala y se sentaron en los asientos, la pelicula estaba a punto de empezar y todo se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, Yusuke seguia burlandose de kuwabara por haber hecho esa eleccion tan "sentimiental" , pero se callo inmediatamente al ver como todas las demas personas le empezaban a lanzar envolturas de dulces y refrescos, despues de aquella escena tan vergonzosa,el ambiente se calmo y todos estuvieron muy atentos con la pelicula, en verdad, aquellas escenas daban mucho miedo, hasta el mismo Yusuke se habia quedado en total silencio por aquello y no se perdia ni un solo detalle, despues de dos horas, una vez acabada la funcion, los tres jovenes se dirigieron hacia un restaurant, parecia que aquella noche todo seria tranquilo, pero no, en verdad...Kurama no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tal vez Yusuke tenia razon en algo...aquella noche seria la ultima salida con ellos...minutos despues, Yusuke y Kubawaba pidieron algo de comer y se pusieron a conversar animadamente, el unico que no participaba de aquello, era kurama que miraba desanimadamente por la ventana.

-si...como te decia Yusuke, espero que despues de la boda, no seas ingrato y me vallas a visitar

-jajajajajja...¡claro que lo hare, solo espero que Yukina no se moleste y te mande a dormir al sofa XD

¿a si, ya veremos quien sera el que duerma en el sofa...cuando te cases con Keiko...

¡¡eso no¡yo aun quiero disfrutar mi libertad! ToT...pero bueno, cambiando de tema...kurama te queria preguntar algo...¿kurama? Oo

-realmente...parece que esta en otro mundo...¿Kurama?... ¡tierra llamando a kurama!...

-eh?...lo siento kuwabara, Yusuke...¿de que me estaban hablando, dijo el pelirojo con un ligero rubor en su rostro, en verdad no les habia puesto la mas minima atencion y no tenia la menor idea de que habian estado hablando.

¿que te sucede kurama?...hoy...perdon...TODOS los dias paras muy distraido...es cierto que Kuwabara es un aburrido..pero dale una oportunidad

¡una mas Yusuke!...¡una mas y no respondo¬ ¬

Kuwabara empezo a discutir con Yusuke, mientras que el pelirojo los observaba con cierta mirada nerviosa, en ese momento queria tanto que todo acabase para poder marcharse, queria estar solo, solo en su habitacion, pero sabia que si hacia eso, sus amigos se resintirian con el, por eso, intento unirse a la conversacion lo mas que pudo, pero en verdad, por mas que intentaba, no podia, su mente parecia encontrarse en otro mundo, aquellas conversaciones le parecian no tener ningun sentido...observar a las demas personas felices y sonriendo, era totalmente insoportable, asi que despues de media hora, con la excusa de hacer una llamada, el pelirojo salio sin ser visto, por la puerta de atras del restaurante y se apoyo contra la fria pared, por lo menos queria unos segundos de silencio, tenia que despejar sus ideas antes de que fuera tarde , por nada del mundo, nadie podria notar que ya no era el mismo de siempre, ni sus amigos, ni mucho menos su madre podrian saber la verdad, aquello solo era su problema y de nadie mas, y si Hiei se negaba a creerle, estaba empezando a creer que lo mejor seria olvidarse de el...¿pero seria posible, el joven permanecio durante unos minutos sin notar que alguien lo observaba desde lejos, alguien que lo miraba maliciosamente y se iba acercando lentamente, Kurama se disponia a entrar nuevamente para evitar sospechas, pero al ver la extraña sombra que se formaba en ese momento, se dio la vuelta y se quedo paralizado al ver a cierto youkai alado ahi.

- Ku...Kuronue...¿que rayos haces aqui?

-solo he venido a visitarte...realmente Kurama...podria sentir tu presencia entre millones de ningen...en verdad no podria olvidarlo nunca, dijo mientras se le acercaba con una mirada insinuante.

-no sigas...si das un paso mas...te juro que...

¿me mataras?...no lo creo...ademas...solo tu y yo sabemos tu pequeño secreto

¿no?...

-no se de que hablas...

¿no lo sabes, solo mira a tu lado

Kurama sin saber de que hablaba, observo a su lado y se quedo asustado al ver un pequeño cuchillo clavado en la pared, en verdad, si kuronue hubiera querido, lo hubiera matado en ese momento...¿como no lo pudo haber sentido?...¿como habia dejado que aquel sentimiento se convirtiera en su debilidad?...en ese momento se sentia tan debil...

¡realmente era insoporable! y mas en presencia de Kuronue...en verdad ya no sabia que hacer, debia arreglar ese asunto lo mas pronto posible, de lo contrario, estaria mas indefenso que un niño ningen...¡en verdad detestaba eso!...y mas porque, Kuronue se sentia satifecho con ese resultado, lentamente se le fue acercando y lo acorralo contra la pared, el pelirojo quizo moverse, pero su "amigo" le sujeto el cuello con ambas manos.

-su...sueltame..., dijo tratando de liberarse pero sin lograrlo

- sabes...jamas pense que llegaria el dia en que fuera mas fuerte que tu...en verdad...me das lastima...

-no digas tonterias...realmente no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto...kuronue...tu eras mi mejor amigo...¿porque?...¿porque me haces esto?

- eso te lo dire despues...tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar...solo te dire algo...si tu aceptas estar conmigo...yo te ayudare a ser lo que eras antes...

- jamas...¡prefiero que me mates!...

¿en serio?...no seria mala idea...aunque...tal vez si matara a alguna otra persona...tal vez a uno de tus tontos amigos ningen...tal vez a tu querida madre...o...tal vez a cierto youkai de fuego...¿quien sabe?

- por favor...despierta...no puedes ser tu en realidad...por favor kuronue...dime que todo esto es una broma...por favor...tu jamas hablarias de esa manera...

- ya basta...no me vas a engañar...Youko Kurama...a ti nunca te importaron los demas...

Kurama lo miraba con mucha tristeza, recordaba todos los momentos que habian pasado juntos...¿que le habria pasado para que se comportara asi?...¿que rayos le habia sucedido, en ese momento lo observaba fijamente, intentaba buscar en ese ser tan desagradable, algun rastro de su amigo...algo que le dijera, que a pesar de ese comportamiento, muy en el fondo seguia siendo el mismo, Kuronue al verlo de esa manera, lentamente lo solto...parecia que en verdad, el antiguo kuronue, el mejor amigo del kitsune, estuviera en esos momentos, pero eso solo duro unos segundos, porque derrepente el youkai alado le sujeto el rostro y lo beso de una manera muy apasionada, kurama se quedo totalmente paralizado, parecia haber perdido el control de su cuerpo y no podia moverse, pero cuando su amigo se separo de el, recobro inmediatamente el sentido y se alejo lo mas que pudo.

¡no quiero que hagas eso!...si en verdad yo fuera quien dices que soy...te hubiera matado sin mas remordimientos

- pero no puedes...¡lastima!...y todo por culpa de Hiei..¿no?

¡te detesto!...¡en verdad te detesto!

- y yo te deseo...en verdad...no parare hasta tenerte...ya veras que dentro de poco diras otras cosas y olvidaras a ese youkai de fuego .

-muerete...¿como te atreves a decirme eso?...

-bueno...ya nos estaremos viendo...por cierto...sigue asi, lamentandote para que dentro de poco...no tengas energias ni para moverte...

Kuronue desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche, Kurama aun se encontraba confundido por lo que acabada de ocurrir¿acaso no era suficiente¿no bastaba con sentirse deprimido y como la peor basura del mundo, en verdad no era justo...¡no soportaba eso!...¡¡no soportaria los acosos de nadie, pero...pensandolo bien, kuronue tenia razon...si seguia asi...podria perder toda su energia y quedaria totalmente expuesto a el...¿que podria hacer?...acaso...¿olvidar a Hiei¿entregarse a Kuronue, en verdad ya no sabia que hacer...preferia la muerte antes de hacer eso...en ese momento inconsientemente se acerco hasta el cuchillo que estaba en la pared y lentamente lo saco y se quedo observandolo detenidamente, si tan solo...si tan solo...no estuviera ahi...tal vez si desaparecia...todo se arreglaria...quizas su destino era morir, sabia que si no hubiera reencarnado en ese cuerpo, en ese momento se encontraria muerto...no sabia que estaba haciendo...todo lo que sentia en ese momento...lo confundia y lo obligaba a acercar aquella daga lentamente hacia si mismo...lentamente...

¡¡¡KURAMA!

Kurama cayo pesadamente al suelo, lo unico que distinguia en ese momento, eran unas voces lejanas y unos ojos marrones que lo miraban tristemente...

Continuara...

-

BUAAAAAAAAAA!...¡¡este ha sido el capitulo mas dramatico que he escrito en toda mi vida! ToT snif...snif...pero en verdad, ahora si debo prepararme para recibir amenazas de muerte ahhhhhhh XD...jejejeje, bueno..bueno...pero no se desesperen que todo terminara bien...aunque...quien sabe y mas adelante...(cat pone cara de maniatica), jejejejej, bueno aun asi, espero que les halla gustado este capi y que me dejen un review...amenaza de muerte, critica, tomatazo o lo que ustedes gusten XDDDD bueno aprovechando que sigo viva, respondere algunos review en compañia de...¡Hiei!

Hiei(mirada asesina):...

Cat¿que te sucede? Oo

Hiei(mirada asesina):...

Cat¿que rayos te pasa¬ ¬

Hiei(mirada asesina):...

Cat¿me vas a decir o no que te pasa? #¬ ¬

Hiei¿y encima me preguntas?...porque...¡¡porque haces sufrir a Kurama!

Cat: pues...¡porque asi es la historia!

Hiei¡ningen baka!

Cat¡youkai molestoso!

Hiei: ya veras...me deshare de ti...pero antes...¡responde los review!

Cat: lo hare...pero solo porque YO quiero ¿entendido?...bueno...empezemos

**yoki-kurama: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!...jejejjeje...¡realmente soy cruel!...¡cruel! XD...¿porque hare sufrir al lindo de Kurama?...pues...¡¡porque me encanta!...bueno, ademas ya era hora de que sufriera algo ¿no, yo he leido varios fic y en casi todos, el que sufre es Hiei ToT...¡¡ahora le toca al kitsune!...ademas la aparicion de Kuronue enredara mas las cosas...¿que sucedera ahora?...¡ni yo misma lo se!...jejejee, en verdad cuando me siento frente a la pc no puedo controlarme...pero bueno..espero que continues con la historia!

**Suisho Haruka: **¡Arigato por tu review! nn siiiii...¡kurama debe sufrir! XD

jajajjajaja, es cierto, Kurama es mi personaje faborito, jejeje, si vieras mi pc (lleno de imagenes, iconos, cursores, fic, etc) te dire que porque me gusta, por eso presisamente me gusta hacerlo sufrir...¿sere masoquista?...¡no, solo adicta a los niños dulces-amables-inteligentes-callados-etc-etc jejejejejje...

**Atemu no Kitsune: **¡gracias por tu comentario¿en serio te gusto el fic? ahhh!

no sabes lo que eso significa para mi ToT...bueno a mi tambien me gusta la pareja de Kurama y Kuronue..¡se ven tan kawai juntos, jejje pero desde que vi la peli me quede un poco obsecionada jajajajaj, ahora...¿quien se quedara con kurama, jejeje solo te dire que Hiei no dejara que...¡no! no puedo adelantar nada XD ya lo leeras, y con respecto a tu pregunta...¡claro que podemos conversar, bueno yo soy de Perú y tu, aqui te dejo mi mail, ¡nos vemos!

**pau: **jejejej ¿aunque suicidarse¡parece que leiste mi mente, por lo que habras leido aqui...jjejejeje...¿quien sabe?...¡ya se que me mataran por haber puesto!...(cat lanza una mirada inocente a Kurama XD) ¡espero que sigas con la historia!

**Vane: **¿soy muy cruel?...¡¡podria ser, pero solo un poquito nn pero no te preocupes que al final...bueno ya veras, aunque realmente veo un oscuro porvenir en mi bola de cristal XD bueno...espero que sigas con la historia!

**Nasaki: **¿¡que tienes lastima de Hiei?...ahhhhhh...pero si malinterpreta las cosas a cada rato (Hiei la mira asesinamente), jejeje, pero tambien es lindo! nnU

bueno..espero que sigas con la historia

Ahora sin mas que decir...¡¡hasta la proxima!...espero seguir viva para eso XDDDD


	7. Chapter 7

Tadaima! Aquí Cat reportándose, jejeje, gomen por el retraso pero tenía que actualizar mis otros fic (estaban con telarañas ToT), ji ji ji...espero que este capitulo les guste, en verdad soy cruel...CRUEL...con mi pobre Kurama, no saben lo difícil que fue hacer este capi...(bueno no fue tan difícil..ahora que tengo inspiración y la ayuda de cierta mente pervertida XD)...solo les pido a las fans de Kuronue que no me odien mucho je je je, por favor dejen review!...eso me anima mucho a seguir, bueno...les informo que este anime NO es mío, así que ahora lean...siiiiiiii...

**Nota: **¡este fic contiene yaoi, eso ya lo saben ¬¬ por cierto este capi tiene lemon...(solo algo...mi conciencia no me deja hacer mas XD) Así que si no te gusta, por favor no sigas...¡yo no soy psicóloga para curar traumas!

- Algo me dice que después de esto me lanzaran todo lo que tengan a la mano(Cat escondiéndose detrás de una mesa o.o) ...¡no me odien!...demasiado... jajájajá

Conociendo el amor

Capitulo 7: Lo peor se cumple

Toda la habitación se encontraba en completo silencio, solamente se podían escuchar ciertos ruidos lejanos provenientes de la calle, la oscuridad de la noche envolvía totalmente aquel ambiente y lo único que se podía distinguir a lo lejos, era la silueta de un joven que se encontraba recostado sobre la cama, sus largos cabellos rojos estaban esparcidos sobre la almohada, mientras que aquellos ojos verdes contemplaban con cierto temor toda la habitación, en ese momento no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, imágenes difusas...extrañas voces, rondaban por su cabeza, ¿donde estaba, al moverse repentinamente, Kurama sintió un dolor muy intenso en el estomago, ¿que había ocurrido, no podía acordarse de nada, todo en su mente estaba muy confuso, lo único que podía escuchar era la lejana risa de cierto youkai alado, sentía una sensación muy extraña en el interior que lo hacia sentirse peor, kurama observaba aquellos extraños aparatos que lo rodeaban, por eso después de unos segundos, entendió que estaba en un hospital, pero...¿porque, en ese momento se sentía muy cansado y mareado, la cabeza le dolía tanto que lo obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados, en eso, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, trato de levantarse, pero aquel esfuerzo lo hizo gemir de dolor.

- por favor...no debes moverte, el doctor nos dijo que aun estas grave...

-Yu...¿Yusuke?

-si...

Yusuke se acerco lentamente hacia el, kurama podía distinguir aquellos ojos marrones y aquella mirada tan penetrante, recordaba haberlos visto antes de que todo se obscureciera, La expresión de Yusuke era de una mezcla de tristeza y molestia, en ese momento sentía, que las palabras no le salían, en verdad, era la primera vez que algo así ocurría y por eso no tenia la mas mínima idea de como poder ayudarlo, por eso simplemente observaba al pelirrojo, que por alguna extraña razón, evitaba verlo a los ojos, ¿porque, aquella pregunta estaba muy confusa en su mente, ¿porque kurama hizo eso, aun aquella imagen estaba muy clara en su mente, aquella noche...la imagen de su amigo, sujetando ese cuchillo, sentía que no la podría olvidar tan fácilmente...en verdad...sentía que jamás la olvidaría.

-porque...¿porque kurama, le dijo con voz débil

-Yusuke...

-¿porque lo hiciste, no lo entiendo...¿porque?

-¿de que me estas hablando Yusuke?...no te entiendo...

-¿no lo recuerdas, pues te diré solo que...jamás imagine que tu... intentaras suicidarse de esa manera.

-¿que yo que?...pe...pero...entonces...eso fue real

-si...lo fue...por desgracia lo fue...

Yusuke lo miraba muy molesto, si kurama tenia problemas, ¿porque no se lo dijo, era verdad que a veces le gustaba fastidiarlo...pero...se suponía que eran amigos, aquella falsa alegría que le mostraba a los demás, había logrado engañar a todos, jamás... ninguno de ellos, se imaginaba que su amigo fuera a cometer aquello, ¿porque no confiaba en ellos, o tal vez...en verdad nunca lo había hecho...Yusuke a veces no sabia que pensar, esos ojos esmeralda no mostraban ningún secreto...pero...¿en el interior, kurama jamás se abría con nadie, por lo que era muy difícil saber si estaba sufriendo por dentro o no, porque simplemente se limitaba a sonreír amablemente y eso era suficiente para engañar a todos, por lo que era casi imposible saberlo de ese modo, Yusuke sentía como si una gran barrera los separara en ese momento, mientras ellos conversaban en la habitación, Keiko, Yukina y Genkai se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital escuchando las cosas que Kuwabara les decía.

- ¿¡que intento que, dijo Keiko con cara de total espanto al oír aquel relato.

- no lo puedo creer...pero...¿porque?

- yo tampoco lo creí Yukina, pero no sabes el susto que me dio Yusuke cuando se acerco corriendo para decirme que llamara una ambulancia.

- ¿como esta ahora?

-mejor...por lo menos tuvo suerte...aunque ahora se encuentra muy débil...es algo extraño...siendo como es, debía haberse recuperado ya...

- es verdad...es como si su presencia hubiera disminuido...no lo entiendo.., dijo Genkai con un mirada preocupada

Aquellas largas horas de espera, en verdad habian sido muy agotadoras, ya casi iba a ser las 12 del mediodía, Yusuke se encontraba en la habitación de Kurama, quería tanto saber cual era el motivo que le habría llevado a eso, no lo podía entender, el pelirojo se sentía incomodo por esa situación, realmente había pensado que todo aquello había sido un sueño...pero no...por desgracia no lo había sido..., ahora podía entenderlo todo,

¿que había hecho, ¿tanto era su deseo de morir?...en ese momento se sentía avergonzado...parecía que por fin estaba empezando a ceder ante Kuronue...ya no sabía ni que pensar de todo ese asunto, lo único que quería en ese momento, era estar solo...

- ¿que fue lo que te paso, no entiendo...no entiendo como alguien como tu...que tiene cosas de lo que muchos envidian...que es el mejor en clase...pueda haber hecho eso...tienes suerte que tu madre este de viaje...o se moriría al verte así...

- yo...perdóname Yusuke...pero jamás lo comprenderías...

- sabes...creo que por estar demasiado tiempo con Hiei...te ha afectado la personalidad...

-por favor Yusuke...no quiero escuchar ese nombre ahora..., dijo tratando de evitar a toda costa esos ojos marrones, no sabia porque pero sentía que no seria capaz de ver de frente a sus amigos por un buen tiempo.

-pero...

- déjame solo...por favor...

El detective se quedo en silencio, era muy extraño que kurama estuviera hablando de esa manera, al decir aquello, su voz sonaba triste...con solo verlo, Yusuke se dio cuenta de que todo eso tenia que ver en cierta parte con Hiei...¿pero como, hace días que no sabia nada de el...¿que tenia que ver en todo eso, Yusuke no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido entre ellos,...en ese momento, entendió que había muchas cosas en la vida de su amigo que desconocía, en verdad... no entendía como se relacionaba todo aquello con cierto youkai de fuego, Kurama no tenía la intención de decirle nada, en ese momento observaba por la ventana hacia el cielo...no quería saber nada...ya no...estaba cansado de todo eso...no podía decirle a Yusuke sobre Kuronue...no podía, ni mucho menos hablarle sobre Hiei, porque de seguro no lo entendería, en esos momentos el pelirojo se sentía solo...solo a pesar de que todos sus amigos estuvieran preocupados por el...al ver que permanecía en silencio, Yusuke pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar...pero no descansaría hasta descubrir el motivo de aquello.

Después de dos largas y aburridas semanas, kurama fue dado de alta en el hospital, todos sus amigos iban a verlo todos los días, Yukina se había ofrecido para quedarse con el, cosa que Kuwabara al principio no le gusto, pero luego lo acepto sin decir ni una palabra, la joven se había quedado muy preocupada por aquella extraña actitud y no lo dejaba solo ni un momento, como el pelirojo aun estaba débil, había tenido que pedir permiso para faltar unos días al instituto, algunos de sus compañeros habian ido a visitarlo, claro que nadie de ellos sabia la verdad, simplemente les decía que había tenido un accidente en las escaleras y eso era suficiente para que dejaran de preguntarle, también en aquellos días, Kuronue no había dado señales de vida , eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero aun así, aquel temor de encontrarse con el nuevamente no lo dejaba dormir, ¿que estaría planeando ahora, ¿hasta donde seria capaz de llegar, por primera vez, se sentía amenazado por alguien...era la primera ves que tenia miedo de algo...¡ya no lo soportaba!..,pero lo que mas le dolía no era eso...sino que aquello fuera provocado por su mejor amigo, en verdad, no entendía como Kuronue podía acosarlo de esa manera después de estar tanto tiempo juntos...¿acaso jamás fue su amigo?...¿acaso detrás de esa sonrisa amigable se escondía el odio?...en verdad...después de todo eso, parecía como si no pudiera volver a confiar en nadie, y quizás lo fuera así...¿porque?...¿por qué rayos tenia que ser así,...las dos personas que mas apreciaba...ahora lo odiaban totalmente, primero el youkai alado...luego Hiei...¿que mas podría pasar, ya nada lo sorprendería...en verdad, si Yusuke y los demás se alejaran de el, ya no le afectaría.

Una tarde Yukina salió para visitar a Genkai, la joven no había querido dejar solo al pelirojo pero después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien, se puso en camino prometiendo que no tardaría mucho, después de terminar algunas tareas del instituto, Kurama se sentó en su cama con un libro en las manos, tal ves leyendo aquellas tontas ideas que tenia se le fueran borrando poco a poco, aquellas dos semanas habían sido mas tranquilas que de costumbre, pero aun así seguía con aquella extraña sensación...aquella sensación...hace unos días había sentido la presencia de alguien...sentía como si alguien lo observara todas las noches...acaso seria...no...no podía ser...Kurama cerro de golpe el libro que leía y con cierto temor se acerco a la ventana, aquella tarde le parecía demasiada...demasiada tranquila...un viento frío se sentía en el exterior y no se veía a nadie por los alrededores, sin saber porque, la imagen de Hiei se le apareció en la mente...Hiei...hace días que no sabía nada de el, quizás era mejor así...quizás jamás debió haber existido nada entre ellos, Kurama se paso una mano por los cabellos con nerviosismo, un ligero escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo en ese momento, ¿hasta cuando tendría miedo, se sentía como un pequeño animalito siendo perseguido por una de las peores bestias, si no hubiera sido por Kuronue, Hiei no se hubiera alejado...a pesar de todo, lo extrañaba...extrañaba su presencia, sus preguntas curiosas...aquellos ojos rojos...pero aquel rencor que guardaba en su corazón se había cada vez más grande, Kurama aburrido de esa situación se dispuso a hacer una llamada, tenía que hablar con alguien...pero...antes de llegar a la puerta...una voz muy conocida lo detuvo...

- Kurama...

Fue solamente un susurro, pero con solo escuchar aquella voz sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, lentamente se dio la vuelta, quería tranquilizarse...pero la presencia de Kuronue lo descontrolaba y lo dejaba congelado totalmente.

- Ku...Kuronue...

- valla...¿aunque intentaste suicidarte?...¿por qué, pregunto Kuronue con tono burlón

- dejame tranquilo...ya vete de una vez...

- que ingrato eres...yo que te vengo a visitar y me tratas así

Kurama lo miraba aterrado, no quería que Kuronue sintiera su temor...pero todo lo que hacía por controlarse no servía de nada, sus manos le temblaban y sentía que el habla se le iba, lentamente iba retrocediendo, tenía la ligera esperanza de poder salir de la habitación...tenía que salir, la mirada pervertida que Kuronue le dirigía lo incomodaban totalmente.

- que...¿qué es lo que quieres?...¿por qué me persigues Kuronue?..

- eso ya lo sabes...te quiero a ti...

Sin que pudiera evitarlo Kuronue se acerco rápidamente hacía el, el miedo le impedía reaccionar y bajo la mirada rogando que lo soltara, Kuronue lentamente le sujeto el rostro y lo obligo a mirarlo, le encantaba verlo así...ver el miedo reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes...suavemente le acariciaba los cabellos mientras se acercaba mas, Kurama no soportaba aquello, sentir el cuerpo de Kuronue demasiado cerca era insoportable, quería huir...quería salir de ahí inmediatamente, una de sus manos buscaba nerviosamente la manija de la puerta...pero...en eso Kuronue lo sujeto de una maneja brusca y sin que pudiera evitarlo lo beso, Kurama se sintió muy nervioso por aquello, se sentía peor que un juguete en manos de Kuronue y con la poca fuerza que tenía, logro liberarse y lo empujo alejándolo por fin...

- no vuelvas a hacer eso...me das asco...

- ¿por qué lo sigues negando?...si se ve que te gusto...vamos...veras que nos divertiremos...

- alejate de mi...

- parecer que has olvidado nuestros tiempos...¿no lo recuerdas?...cuando nosotros queríamos algo...simplemente ibamos y lo tomábamos...

- eso fue cosa del pasado...

- no...quizás de tu pasado...pero del mío no...yo siempre consigo lo que quiero...aunque tenga que tomarlo a la fuerza...

Inesperadamente Kuronue lo volvió a sujetar fuertemente y lo tumbo violentamente contra el suelo, Kurama había intentado salir pero no sabía porque, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos en comparación con los de Kuronue, en ese momento intentaba soltarse pero no podía, solo se limitaba a verlo directamente a los ojos, como tratando de convencerlo silenciosamente de que desistiera de aquello, pero no... aquel miedo excitaba mucho a Kuronue, aunque hubiera preferido tener así a Youko, pero sentía fuertemente su esencia en ese chico de cabellos rojos y sabía que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo, al menos eso pensaba el mientras sujetaba mas fuertemente las muñecas de Kurama, quien trataba de liberarse, ya no podía resistirse mas...tenía que aprovechar aquella oportunidad, ahora que sus molestosos amigos no estaban, Kurama estaba totalmente indefenso, el pelirojo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el youkai lo sujeto con brusquedad...aun se sentía débil por aquel accidente y no podía hacer ningún esfuerzo, con total espanto sentía como le empezaba a besar el cuello con tal brusquedad que empezaba a sentir ardor, lentamente Kuronue le desabotono la camisa y empezó a lamer suavemente y con malicia todo su pecho...lo deseaba...lo deseaba tanto que no sabía las consecuencias que eso traería después, no le importaba que kurama lo odiara...solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento...

- ya basta...¡basta Kuronue!..., dijo Kurama al sentir como una fría mano se empezaba a deslizar por su cintura haciéndolo estremecer totalmente.

- ¿acaso no te gusta?...pero que quejoso estas hoy...solo espera...ya veras que pronto te gustará...

- no...¡suéltame!...¡me das asco.!.

- sigue gritando...eso me gusta...

¿gritar?...quizás eso debería empezar a hacer...tal ves alguien lo escuchara...tal ves...alguien vendría a ayudarlo, Kurama no podía creer que su peor pesadilla se estuviera haciendo realidad...no...¡no podía ser, al sentir como Kuronue empezaba a rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo, cerro lo ojos fuertemente...no quería saber nada...en ese momento rogaba que alguien lo ayudara...no podía terminar así, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentaba liberarse...

- veo que aun tienes energías para moverte...ya veras...cuando acabe contigo no podrás ni siquiera pensar en moverte...

- ¡eres un sucio degenerado!...

- que pena...yo que venia con buenas intenciones, ahora me has obligado a esto...

Kurama no sabia a lo que se refería, Kuronue lo había soltado momentáneamente pero sin levantarse de su encima, con cierta impaciencia buscaba algo entre sus ropas, en eso saco un extraño frasco...

- no...no pensaras...

- claro...como tu no quieres hacerlo a las buenas...

- no...espera...Kuronue, dijo Kurama viendo con terror aquel frasco, conocía muy bien todas las cosas del Makai y sabía perfectamente lo que contenía.

- lo siento kurama...pero asi será mas facil...

Kurama intento de todo para evitar que el youkai le diera aquello, pero después de algunos segundos y aprovechando su cansancio, Kuronue le obligo a tomarse aquella horrible cosa, aquel somnífero actuaba demasiado rápido y pronto kurama sintió sus efectos...la cabeza le empezó a doler y todo le dio vueltas, ¿cómo había permitido aquello, ¿cómo había podido permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, Kurama se sentía muy debil y empezaba a perder el control de todo su cuerpo, solo se limitaba a repetir el nombre de su amigo y de convencerlo de que no hiciera lo que tenia en mente.

- ku...Kuronue...no...no lo hagas...por favor...

- silencio...

- no...

kurama cayo inconsciente en ese momento y Kuronue dando una sonrisa perversa se empezó a desvestir...ahora nadie le impediría conseguir su objetivo...nadie...mientras tanto, en el Makai, cierto youkai de fuego se despertó bruscamente sujetándose el pecho con cierto dolor...

- ¿por qué?...¿¡porque rayos sigo soñando con el?...Kurama...eres un zorro idiota que ni en sueños me dejas tranquilo...

Hiei se sentía agotado, hace varias noches que soñaba con lo mismo, pero esta ves había sido diferente, claramente había escuchado la voz de kurama pidiendo ayuda...su presencia había sido tan fuerte que lo había dejado inquieto, hace tiempo que no lo sentía tan cerca...a pesar de la distancia...casi podía sentirlo, aquella cálida presencia, aquel aroma a rosas tan perturbador...¿¡porque no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza, de seguro en esos momentos estaría con su querido amante...¡y el pensaba en idioteces, con solo imaginarse aquella escena, sentía como un odio muy fuerte se apoderaba de el...pero aun así...aquel extraño sentimiento no lo dejaba...hace días aquella fuerza que lo llamaba era insoportable...algo que lo obligada a regresar al Ningenkai, Hiei tenía muchas ganas de ver a kurama aunque no quisiera admitirlo y quizás debería ir para ver como estaban las cosas...en fin...¡solo iba por su hermana!...no le importaba lo que estuviera haciendo el kitsune...¿en verdad?...bueno quizás iría a su casa para verlo de lejos...pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de llegar a mas, con cierto aburrimiento se levanto y rápidamente se fue hacia el Ningenkai, mientras tanto después de algún tiempo, Kuronue contemplaba al pelirojo inconsciente sobre el suelo, todo su cuerpo estaba rojo y con algunos arañazos, su rostro se había vuelto muy pálido y su respiración era muy débil...Kuronue no lo había soltado hasta el cansancio, ni siquiera se apiado de el cuando este empezó a murmurar débilmente que lo dejara, en su rostro se veía cierta mueca de satisfacción mientras se arreglaba la ropa...

- espero que ahora lo comprendas...no puedes huir de mi kurama...ahora eres mío...jamás te dejaré...

Kuronue salió por la ventana sin importarle que el pelirojo estuviera así, en verdad no sabía el gran daño que le había ocasionado al joven, Kurama se veía muy mal y parecía como si nunca se fuera a levantar nuevamente, después de algunos minutos...Hiei llego al Ningenkai, con la idea de ver a su hermana...pero...algo le decía que tenía que ver a kurama primero, hace pocos segundos una sensación muy extraña lo había invadido, una sensación muy dolorosa a decir verdad, le había sorprendido mucho no sentir su presencia...Hiei fue a la casa del pelirojo con cierta expresión de preocupación, cuando llego se quedo parado observando hacia su ventana...era extraño...derrepente había sentido una muy débil presencia...¿seria kurama, Hiei no lo sabía...pero algo hizo que se acercara a ver,¿kurama?...era imposible...aquella energía era tan baja que hasta un niño ningen lo superaba...con cierto temor fue acercándose y cuando llego a su ventana, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, al asomarse a la habitación no vio a nadie...no...ahí se sentía la presencia de alguien...no podía equivocarse...lentamente entro a la habitación y al ver la escena se quedo paralizado...

- ku...¿kurama, dijo sintiendo como su mundo se le venía abajo...

Continuara...

(Cat con cierta mirada de inocencia), ¿Hola? XD de verdad gomen por haberlo dejado ahí, lo admito..¡soy cruel, pero esto ya tenía que haber pasado antes ji ji ji, por cierto no quise describir mucho ese momento en que ya saben...porque mi conciencia(la poca decente que me queda o.o) me lo impidió, ¡pero por lo menos hay lemon! XD bueno...ahora recibiré todas sus bombas nucleares que me lancen, (claro desde mi refugio, esta linda escritora de fic aun tiene que seguir con sus futuras victimas ¬¬)...de verdad les agradezco a las que están leyendo esto snif snif y por cierto quisiera saber algo, yo quería contestar los review pero me dijeron que eso está prohibido O.ó si alguien puede explicarme se lo agradecería, pero ya saben que les agradezco por leer, y ahora que me doy cuenta...esto esta demasiado silencioso, ¿dónde están todos,¿chicos, ¿dónde están? O.o

Todos(hablando en secreto): si...tenemos que hacer un plan para eliminar a cat...

Cat(apareciendo detrás de ellos): ¿qué están haciendo chicos? O.o

Yusuke: nada...aquí conversando de...de...¡de nada!

Cat: o.ó

Hiei: ¿de nada?...pero no estábamos planeando como elimi...

Kuwabara(empujándolo a un lado): eh...¡no!...¡nada! n.nU

Cat: bueno...entonces me voy a ver mi novela, a ver si me da inspiración para escribir otro fic, ¡amo a las novelas coreanas!

Hiei: siiiiii ya lárgate u.ú...aprovecha lo que te queda de vida...

Cat: ¿dijiste algo Hiei?

Hiei: no..nada o.o

Cat(sentándose frente a la Tv.): ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	8. sumimasen!

Antes que todo, sumimasen!...deje esta historia hace años T.T y no me acordaba de actualizar, de todos modos…si quieren que la continue solo diganme n.n ya que estoy viendo los fic que terminare o no…y otra ves sumimasen! . 


	9. El dolor no existe

Antes que todo...arigato, arigato, arigato, arigato y miles mas . recibí reviews por el anuncio T.T y yo que pensaba que nadie se acordaría de mi, por eso fue que me decidí a escribir esa nota y dejar que decidan ustedes, ¡me han levantado mucho la autoestima! . es que realmente me descuide mucho con el fic, etto... ¡ahora si!, ¡manos a la obra y no voy a dejar este fic por nadaaaaaa!.

**Disclaimer: Este anime NO me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes "inocentemente" xD**

**Nota: Este fic contiene YAOI, así que si no te gusta, te recomiendo que no sigas...y ne...prometo no volver a descuidarme..**

Por cierto...¿esta bien escrito el nombre de Kurama?, ¿es Shuichi Minamino?, siempre me he confundido en su nombre T.T

Capitulo 8: El dolor no existe.

**_pensamientos_** ...pausas...

- Ku...¿Kurama?

Hiei no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su corazón empezó a latirle rápidamente, lentamente fue acercándose al pelirojo sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco y ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar, Hiei solo se limitaba a observarlo con una mirada de preocupación...de dolor... sintiendo como un pequeño escalofrío se empezaba a apoderar de el, Kurama se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo y con manchas de sangre en toda su ropa, su piel estaba muy pálida y claramente se podían ver moretones en todo su cuerpo, su respiración era cada ves mas lenta y Hiei sintió como si nunca mas fuera a volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes nuevamente, **_pe...pero, ¿qué sucedió?...¿¡qué te hicieron Kurama!?_ ** el youkai de fuego no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que le había sucedido al joven, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas...pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba en lo mas mínimo a lo que en verdad le había sucedido, tratando de reaccionar tomo una manta de la cama y cubrió a Kurama con el, ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo por temor a provocarle mas daño, pero...¿¡qué haría!?, ¡maldición!, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, después de todo aquellos presentimientos que tenia habían sido verdad, pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo quería saber que había sucedido, Hiei se sentó en el suelo, junto a el sin quitarle los ojos de encima no sabía si avisar a los demás o no, se sentía tan inútil que ni siquiera sabía que hacer, lentamente se puso de pie, como buscando una solución a todo eso, pero al sentir un débil quejido por parte del pelirrojo, rápidamente se acerco nuevamente, Kurama abrió los ojos viendo todo borroso, sentía que todo su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y casi no podía ni moverse, lentamente empezó a reaccionar al sentir una presencia conocida y se sorprendió al ver unos ojos rojizos observándolo con preocupación...

- Hiei...¿qué haces aquí?, dijo sentándose con dificultad y apoyándose contra la pared mientras trataba de aclarar su mente y recordar lo sucedido.

- Yo...solo...¿qué fue lo que sucedió?...

- No lo recuerdo...

- ¿¡Como que no lo recuerdas!?, ¡solo mírate!, ¿¡quien rayos fue!?, dijo Hiei sintiendo como una furia inmensa se apoderaba de el.

- Hiei...

- ¡Dime!, ¿¡quien fue el que se atrevió a atacarte así!?, ¡no se supone que al gran Youko Kurama nadie lo puede dañar!.

El pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras, parecía como si Hiei estuviera preocupado por el, la verdad era que no recordaba casi nada, no entendía porque todo el cuerpo le dolía, quería levantarse pero por mas que lo intentaba, no lo lograba.

- No se lo que paso, no...no lo recuerdo Hiei.

- ¡Eres una baka!, ¡tienes que recordarlo!, ¡tienes que hacerlo!, dijo sujetándolo de los hombros y sacudiéndolo levemente.

- No...no puedo...ya basta Hiei...eso me duele...

- ¿No vas a decírmelo?, dijo Hiei soltándolo al darse cuenta que solo empeoraba las cosas.

- No se que sucedió...ya te dije...no puedo...

- ¡Claro que puedes!...o será mas bien...¿¡qué no quieres recordarlo!?.

Kurama no respondía, mas en esos momentos cambio de expresión, Hiei lo miraba fijamente, sintiéndose completamente un inútil al no poder ayudarlo, quería saber quien lo había atacado, lentamente llevo una mano hacía el rostro de Kurama, pero... el chico solo lo aparto bruscamente con una mirada de miedo y de rencor...

- Aléjate de mi...no me toques...

- Kurama...dime que te sucedió, nunca habías actuado así...

- ¡YA DEJAME SOLO!, ¿¡NO LO ENTIENDES!?.

Kurama se encogió mas en el rincón donde estaba, su mirada era distinta y por algunos segundos se quedo mirando fijamente hacía el suelo, por la expresión que ponía el pelirojo, Hiei imagino que había sucedido algo terrible, pero...¿¡que cosa!?, ¿¡que había sido tan terrible para que Kurama no quisiera decírselo!?, kurama recordaba poco a poco lo que había sucedido y aquello lo obligaba a permanecer con la mirada perdida, **_¿por qué?...¿por qué tuviste que llegar a esto?_**, kurama no sentía absolutamente nada, ni rabia, ni odio, ni tristeza...parecía como si todos sus sentimientos hubieran sido borrados de una manera brusca e inesperada, solo quería estar solo...Hiei permanecía en silencio, sin saber que decir, solo quería escuchar una respuesta, en esos momentos había olvidado todo lo sucedido días anteriores, la verdad era que...había regresado solo para verlo, solo para sentir su presencia y escuchar su voz nuevamente, pero...al ver a kurama de ese modo, sintió como si estuviera junto a una persona totalmente diferente, ¿qué era lo que le había pasado?...

- Kurama...yo...

- Será mejor que te vallas.

- No te ves bien...quiero...ayudarte...

- No te burles de mi, tu nunca ayudarías a nadie...déjame solo...

La voz de kurama se oía fría y distante, en esos momentos solo se limitaba a abrazarse a si mismo cerrando los ojos como esperando que todo aquello fuese una horrible pesadilla, no quería volver a verlo, no quería que lo viera así...

- Hablaré con Yusuke para que venga a verte...

- ¡Ya te dije que no!, ¡no quiero volver a sentir tu horrible presencia cerca de mi!.

Hiei se quedo en seco al escuchar eso, jamás antes Kurama había actuado así, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir por la ventana, sintiendo como todo su mundo se caía abajo, lo peor de todo es que no sabía como ayudarlo, mientras tanto después de algunos minutos y de asegurarse de que la ventana estuviera cerrada, Kurama se dirigió hacia la ducha, al sentir el agua fría un débil gemido de dolor se escapo de sus labios, se sentía extraño, había empezado a recordar...pero luego su mente se quedaba en blanco, media hora después...al regresar Yukina, se encontraba tratando de ordenar aquella desgracia, aún se encontraba adolorido pero intentaba ignorar aquello, Kurama recogía las cosas que se habían roto por culpa de Kuronue...

- ¿Kurama?, ¿Estas bien?...siento haber tardado tanto, dijo la joven tocado la puerta tímidamente...

El chico observo hacia la puerta, sus pensamientos aún estaban confundidos...** _Por su culpa...fue por su culpa...Todo lo que esta relacionado con Hiei...solo me traerá desgracias...no digas eso, ¡no es verdad!, ¡no!_,** Kurama apretó las manos como si estuviera luchando contra esos pensamientos, pero era como si una voz en su interior, lo atormentara con aquellas ideas, la cabeza le empezó a doler mas, pero al oír la voz preocupada de Yukina, solo pudo decir...

- Si...estoy bien...no te preocupes...

La tarde paso rápidamente, en esos momentos cierto youkai de cabellos negros se encontraba en la entrada del templo de Genkai, había estado tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que le había sucedido a Kurama, pero no la había encontrado, así que había ido en busca de Genkai, quizás ella pudiera aclararle muchas cosas, en esos momentos se disponía a entrar, pero la puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Yusuke y Kuwabara salían en ese momento.

- ¿Hiei?, ¿qué haces aquí?.

- No te interesa, dijo Hiei con una mirada desafiante.

- Siempre con ese mal carácter, ¿qué se te perdió ahora?.

- ¡Dije que no te interesa!.

Hiei paso bruscamente entre los chicos, en ese momento no tenía la mas mínima intención de discutir ni con Yusuke...ni con el fastidioso de Kuwabara, hasta los asuntos de la boda de su hermana habían sido olvidados, solo entro rápidamente y abriendo las puertas hasta que la encontró.

- ¡Genkai!.

- ¿Qué sucede?...¿por qué los gritos?, dijo Genkai saliendo con una tetera en la mano.

- Necesito hablar contigo...

- Dime...¿paso algo con Yukina?

- No...ella esta bien...es sobre...Ku...Kurama...

Hiei empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, por momentos se quedaba en silencio al recordar algunas escenas, estaba tan desesperado por saber la manera de ayudarlo, tanto que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, para confiar en otra persona que no fuese el kitsune, Genkai lo escuchaba con atención, era tan extraño que Hiei estuviera preocupado por alguien que no fuese su hermana y mucho mas que le estuviese contando todo aquello.

- Eso fue lo que paso...y yo...

- Me suena demasiado sospechoso...¿no menciono nada sobre Kuronue?, sabemos que el ha estado detrás de el...

-No...nada...

- Sospecho que el tuvo que ver mucho en esto...ayer en la noche sentí una presencia muy fuerte por los alrededores...pero desapareció rápidamente...

- ¿Kuronue?...

- No lo se...lo peor es que no sabemos que cosa fue lo que le sucedió a Kurama para que actuara de esa manera, si tan solo nos dijera quien fue...

Hiei estaba totalmente furioso, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar...¿Kuronue?...recordaba haberlo encontrado en el Makai, con aquella actitud despreciable de siempre...

Flash – Back

Hiei estaba muy confundido por las cosas que estaban sucediendo, sus sentimientos cada ves se enredaban mas, sin tan solo jamás hubiera presenciado esa escena...¿¡porque Kurama le había hecho eso!?, en esos momentos al sentir una horrible presencia, apretó los puños dispuesto a atacar...

- Veo que sigues teniendo esa presencia tan repugnante...

- Hiei...que milagro encontrarte...de seguro tuviste algun problema en el ningekai y viniste a esconderte aqui, dijo Kuronue con una voz burlona

- Eso no te interesa...

- Pero que modales...¿que te hice para que me odies?

- Mejor lárgate...tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, dijo Hiei levantándose rápidamente e intentando contener las ganas que tenia por matarlo.

- Sabes...hace unos días me encontré con un amigo tuyo...no sabes lo bien que la pasamos...

- Yo no tengo amigos

- ¿No?...mejor así, porque te diré que...duele mucho cuando alguien a quien amas...te traicione...

Hiei respiraba dificultosamente, parecía como si cada palabra que Kuronue decía, fuera como un cuchillo que lo atravesaba dolorosamente una y otra vez...¿porque no hacia algo?, en verdad debería matarlo en ese momento, ¡como rayos se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra!, en ese momento, Hiei le dio la espalda y subió a un árbol con la intención de irse, pero al escuchar el nombre de cierto pelirojo, lo hizo detenerse y mirarlo fríamente, en verdad, si pudiera matar con aquella mirada, de seguro Kuronue estaría muerto en ese instante.

- Kurama...en verdad te digo...que disfrute mucho estar con el...justo en este momento iba a hacerle una pequeña visita a ese horrible lugar donde vive...

- ¿Y crees que eso me interesa?, por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras...eres un ave idiota que no sirve para nada...yo pienso que kurama preferiria morir antes de volver a verte...aun así...no me interesa...

- Puede ser que tengas razón Hiei...solo que jamás lo sabrás...bueno...adiós...

Fin del Flash – Back

Hiei se quedó analizando esas palabras una y otra ves, y si...¿y si había malinterpretado las cosas?, quería tanto que fuese así...pero aquel rencor que sentía, hacía que todo se le nublara, en ese momento solo le interesaba Kurama...ya arreglaría luego las cosas, aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado sospechoso, demasiado...

- ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?.

- Creo que no podemos dejar a Kurama solo por ningún motivo...

- Pero...el...no quiere verme...

- No importa Hiei, si Kuronue esta rondando por aquí...Kurama puede estar en peligro...

Mientras ellos dos iban buscando la manera de resolver ese problema, en cierta habitación, Kurama estaba recostado sobre su cama...tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, aquellas imágenes le venían una y otra ves a la mente, era una tortura...ni siquiera había querido comer, desde que había despertado había permanecido encerrado en su habitación, Yukina empezaba a preocuparse, en ese momento esperaba la visita de Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes le habían prometido ir, Kurama cerraba los ojos fuertemente, como tratando de borrar aquella pesadilla de su memoria, pero era tan difícil, **¿Hasta cuando voy a estar así?, no lo soporto mas...**, pensó mientras se levantaba y observaba por la ventana con aquella mirada de angustia, en esos momentos quiso avanzar, pero se empezó a sentir muy extraño, se sentía muy débil y todo se le empezaba a nublar.

- ¿Qué me sucede?...

Quiso llamar a Yukina, pero cayó al suelo en esos instantes, justo cuando algunos golpes se escuchaban en la puerta, Yukina abrió y se encontró con Yusuke y Kuwabara, quienes habían venido lo mas rápido posible al recibir el llamado de la joven.

- ¿Qué sucedió Yukina?, pregunto Yusuke con cierta cara de aburrimiento.

- Es Kurama, no ha salido de su habitación...y no deja que lo vea...

- Que extraño, quizás este cansado...aunque...el nunca haría esas cosas...

- Me gustaría que hablaran con el...

- Esta bien mi querida Yukina, ¡vamos Yusuke!, dijo Kuwabara embobado y con corazoncitos alrededor.

- ¿No te cansas de ser tan cursi? ¬.¬

- Ya te quiero ver cuando te enamores ¬.¬

- Yo ya tengo novia...¿o no?, creo que no..no lo recuerdo, dijo Yusuke intentando recordar a la chica con cierta risa nerviosa.

Ante la mirada de Yukina, ambos chicos fueron a la puerta de la habitación y llamaron varias veces, nadie respondió así que lo intentaron de nuevo, cuando tenían la sana idea de derribarla, en eso...la puerta se abrió y Kurama los vio con cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Kurama!, ¿qué hacías encerrado en la habitación?.

- Eh?...

- ¡Yukina estaba muy preocupada por ti!, dijo Kuwabara con voz de reproche.

- Por eso nos llamo asustada, creyendo que te había sucedido algo, ¡nos debes una explicación Kurama!.

- Disculpen...¿quién es Kurama?, creo que se me están confundiendo...

Los tres se quedaron sin habla, aquel chico de cabellos rojos los miraba como si no los conociera, Yukina se acerco un poco a verlo mejor, Yusuke aun seguía con aquello resonando como eco en su cabeza y Kuwabara pensó que se trataba de una broma.

- ¿Qué dijiste?...

- Mi nombre es Shuichi Minamino, mucho gusto en conocerlos, dijo el chico sonriendo con total normalidad.

- ¿¡¡NANI!?, ¿¡PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ!?, ¿¡NO ME RECUERDAS!?, ¡SOY KUWABARA!, ¡UNO DE TUS MEJORES AMIGOS!, grito Kuwabara haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a los oídos.

- ¿¡Tienes que gritar!?, ¡Kurama a perdido la memoria!, ¡no esta sordo! #¬.¬

- ¿No te acuerdas de mi tampoco?, dijo Yukina tímidamente.

- Gomen nasai...no te recuerdo, ¿eres una amiga?, se que soy hijo único...mamá se fue de viaje y me dejo solo aquí...tampoco tengo muchos amigos...

- Lo soy...yo cuidare de ti hasta que regrese tu madre n.n

- Eso me alegraría mucho, ¿y ustedes quienes son?...etto...que..¿qué haces?.

Kurama se quedo sorprendido al ver a Yusuke a pocos centímetros de su rostro, como si estuviera analizándolo e intentando ver que había detrás de aquellos ojos verdes.

- ¿Y youko?...¿dónde esta?...

- ¿Quién?...

- ¿Y tus habilidades?...

- Solo soy un chico normal...

- ¿Y si un youkai viene y te quiere atacar?.

- ¿Un que?...

Yusuke quería sentir su presencia e intento tocarlo en esos momentos, Kurama solo retrocedió con una mirada asustada, los tres lo miraron fijamente y Yukina fue a la sala y marco algunos números, luego de diez minutos...se encontraban Genkai, Botan, Koema, Yusuke, Yukina y Kuwabara sentados en la sala, viendo al pelirrojo que realmente no sabía que sucedía, con una mirada de intriga.

- ¿Kurama?...digo...Shuichi, ¿te sientes bien?, dijo Botan acercándosele.

- Si..pero me siento muy cansado, tengo moretones...y no recuerdo si me caí o algo...

- No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, la verdad ni yo lo entiendo, cuando salió del hospital no tenía eso en el cuerpo...

- Es verdad Yusuke, pero algo le sucedió a Kurama...y creo que tiene que ver con Kuronue, sentí una extraña presencia...solo que no sabemos que fue, dijo Genkai teniendo cuidado de no mencionar la visita de Hiei y la conversación.

- Solo nos queda examinarlo...así sabremos que le ocasiono esto.

- Creo que no es una buena idea Koema, deberíamos esperar a que recuerde, dijo Botan mirando la cara que ponía el chico.

- ¡Así será mas rápido!...además tenemos que saberlo de una ves.

Koema se acerco al chico, quien había permanecido sentado sin decir nada, todos notaron aquel miedo en la mirada mientras se le acercaba, Koema le sujeto el rostro repentinamente, intentando sentir algo extraño, Shuichi solo cerro los ojos...sintiendo como un escalofrío se apoderaba de el, **no..aléjate...¿por qué me da miedo?**, pensaba mientras se pegaba mas al sofá, Koema intento desabotonarle los primeros botones de la camisa, digo intento...ya que en esos momentos kurama se levanto y dijo:

- No es necesario todo eso, solo tengo unos rasguños, de seguro me caí...en verdad agradezco que hallan venido, no sabía que algún día llegara a conocer a tantas personas, y de seguro esto de la amnesia es solo temporal, bueno...mañana será un día largo, hay escuela y tengo que hacer los deberes...

Lo dijo tan rápido que algunos ni siquiera lo entendieron, Kurama salió de la sala en esos momentos, como si estuviera huyendo de ellos y regreso a su habitación, todos se quedaron en silencio, demasiado en silencio...

- Lo mejor será que lo dejemos descansar, ya mañana veremos que hacer, dijo Genkai levantándose.

- Que...¿qué fue lo que sucedió? o.o

- Fue como si Kurama te tuviera miedo Koema, dijo Kuwabara aún sorprendido.

- ¿A mi?, ¿qué le hice? T.T

- Creo que es HORA de irnos, Yukina si sucede algo no dudes en llamar...

- Claro..estaré aquí...

- ¿¡Yukina se quedara sola!?, ¿¡con el!?.

- Ya empezó...nos vemos Kuwabara, dijo Yusuke levantándose también.

En esos momentos, Kuwabara sujeto a Yusuke y lo ató a una silla cercana, Botan, Koema y Genkai salieron en esos momentos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Yusuke gritaba e intentaba arrastrarse hacía la salida, pero Kuwabara se puso en su camino con una cara de total inocencia.

- ¡Nos vemos Yusuke!, ¡cuida bien a Yukina y a Kurama!, ¡y si algo sucede te las verás conmigo!.

- ¡¡Kuwabara!!, ¡¡no me dejes aquí!! #¬.¬

- Le diré a tu mamá que te quedas conmigo...¡buenas noches!.

- ¿¡Y mis deberes!?, ¡¡mañana tengo un examen!!.

- Tu nunca haces los deberes Yusuke, ¡buenas noches! ¬.¬

- ¿¡Y quien lo dice!?, ¡Kuwabara!...se fue T.T

Yukina fue a buscar algunas mantas, ya que el detective se quedaría obligadamente esa noche, mientras en la habitación...Kurama buscaba sus cuadernos, no podía creer el desorden total que había, pero en esos momentos una voz se le vino a la cabeza...**_ "Tu eres mío...mío.."_**, junto a la imagen lejana de alguien que no recordaba, el chico se acerco a la ventana y cerro de golpe las cortinas...

Continuará...

Holaaaa!!!!!!!, por fin actualice . ya tenía algo escrito...pero no me gustaba como quedaba, así que casi arme toda la idea de nuevo, waaaaa!!!!!!!...¡que lindo manga me leí! xDDDDDD he estado buscando varios mangas y por fin encontré gravitation 2 y somos chicos de menta, ¿alguien ya ha visto el anime de okane ga nai?, yo tengo el link de descarga y hasta ahora no la he visto, creo que ya me fui de nuevo xD bueno...¡matta ne!, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!.


	10. Errores

La li ho!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, por fin actualice!!!!!!!!! xD siento mucho la demora, es que tuve que actualizar otros fic que tenía también, eso y asistir a mi curso de ingles..¡vacaciones! xD aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero que no termine con sillas voladoras y tomates asesinos T.T

**Disclaimer: Este anime NO me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes "inocentemente"...**

**Nota: Este fic contiene YAOI, así que si no te gusta, te recomiendo que no sigas.**

Capitulo 9: Errores... 

**pensamientos** ...pausas...

La mañana llego rápidamente, el reloj marcaba las siete y media, el cielo se veía un poco nublado y en esos momentos una fina lluvia caía en toda la ciudad, en cierta habitación un chico pelirrojo se negaba a levantase, algo extraño ya que por lo general a esa hora estaba despierto y haciendo cualquier tarea, era como si no hubiera dormido bien hace días, pero aquella mañana se sentía mejor a pesar de cierto dolorcito que aún sentía en el cuerpo, abriendo los ojos se quedo viendo la habitación, como intentando asegurarse de que aún seguía ahí, se sentía cansado y sin ganas de salir, pero al ver la hora se resigno y se dispuso a levantarse e ir al instituto, mientras se vestía observo aquellos moretones que tenía, por mas que quería recordarlo, no podía...a todos les había dicho que se había caído de las escaleras, pero cada ves que lo volvía a decir...menos lo creía el mismo, **me pregunto...¿qué me habrá sucedido en verdad?**, dijo sintiendo un leve escalofrío y una sensación muy extraña, pero no dándole mas importancia fue luego a ordenar sus libros y atarse el cabello que le molestaba ligeramente, pero en esos momentos observó la ventana, que permanecía cerrada desde el día anterior, Kurama avanzo con la intención de abrirla, pero se detuvo y se quedo observándola fijamente, como si algo malo fuera a suceder, **no se que me sucede, ¿a que le tengo miedo?**, se dijo con un tono de reproche, pero a pesar de eso continuó con lo demás, olvidando la idea de abrir la bendita ventana y esos tontos pensamientos. Media hora mas tarde bajo las escaleras y al entrar a la cocina encontró a Yukina hablando con aquel chico de cabellos negros, quien llevaba una cara molesta y mas al ver como la lluvia empeoraba.

- Realmente no entiendo porque te casaras con el, Kuwabara es una molestia, decía Yusuke terminando de beber la tasa de te que tenía en las manos.

- El amor es algo muy extraño, ni yo misma lo entiendo a veces.

- Realmente eres muy valiente Yukina...

- No digas eso, dijo la joven sonriendo y mas al ver a Kurama en la puerta.

- ¡Kurama!, ¡ohayo!, ¿qué haces levantado tan de madrugada?.

- Son las siete y media...debería haberme levantando antes, no sabía que te habías quedado...¿Yasuke?, dijo el chico con cierta duda y sentándose frente a el.

- Es Yusuke...y fue por el baka de kuwabara, lo mataré si me reprueban, ¿¡son las siete y media!?, ¡aun me faltan tres horas de sueño! ¬.¬

- Creo que yo también reprobare, me he descuidado mucho.

- ¿Tu?, ¡eres el mejor estudiante de tu salón!, y si dices eso...realmente yo no tengo la mas mínima esperanza de aprobar.

Yusuke se hundió en el asiento mientras se servía mas te, intentaba pensar en algunas cosas y en la idea de pedirle ayuda a cierta chica de cabellos marrones, realmente cada ves los exámenes eran mas difíciles, en eso Yukina se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy en el almuerzo Shuichi?, preguntó Yukina sentándose también.

- Bueno yo...no te preocupes, lo que elijas estará bien...eres muy amable Yukina...creo que no deberías trabajar tanto...

- No digas eso, además tengo que practicar...muy pronto me casare y no se mucho de esto, dijo la joven sonrojándose.

- Me pregunto si Hiei ira al matrimonio, con tal de que no mate a Kuwabara estará bien, dijo Yusuke con voz burlona.

- ¿Hiei?...¿quién es...?, dijo kurama sintiendo una extraña sensación solo por haber escuchado su nombre, ¿estuvo aquí anoche?.

- Es verdad...no lo recuerdas, Hiei es el hermano de Yukina, es una lastima que no recuerdes, ya que tu eras el único que lo controlaba.

- ¿Lo controlaba?...

- Así es, la verdad es extraño, pensé que vendría luego de lo que te sucedió, hasta se que se quedaba a dormir en tu habitación algunas veces.

- Yo...no puedo recordarlo...

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido con el?, a veces actuaba raro y a nosotros ni caso nos hacia...solo estaba contigo...bueno...ya aparecerá por ahí, si te encuentras con alguien bajito y con mirada asesina...ese es Hiei...

Kurama se sonrojo ligeramente, aquella persona...¿quién era?...el no poder recordarlo lo hacía sentir muy vacío, lo peor era que ni siquiera recordaba su aspecto, algo le decía que Hiei había sido muy importante en su vida, pero sentía un dolor en el pecho...como angustia de no poder verlo, se sentía inquieto con la sola idea de querer recordarlo y sentía mucha curiosidad de saber mas sobre el, pero no quiso preguntar nada, repentinamente un ligero miedo se le había venido, en esos momentos solo se quedo callado escuchando la conversación de ambos jóvenes, un tanto distraído y sin darse cuenta de la hora.

Luego de aquel desayuno, los chicos salieron rápidamente ya que se les había hecho tarde, Yusuke estaba un poco fastidiado ya que había confiado que Kurama le avisara sobre la hora, pero en verdad el chico estaba muy diferente, en esos momentos lo miraba de reojo y era como estar al lado de otra persona, en ese transcurso hablaron poco y después de caminar algunas cuadras, se dispusieron a seguir cada uno por su camino, aunque Yusuke no sabía si debía dejarlo solo, Kurama se veía tranquilo después de todo y la hora no lo ayudaba en mucho, así que confiando en que todo estaría bien corrió rápidamente a sus clases, luego de algunos minutos Kurama llegó al instituto y se sentó en los últimos asientos, nadie había llegado todavía y aprovecho recostándose ocultando el rostro entre los brazos, realmente se preguntaba como podía recordar su vida diaria, recordaba a su madre, sus actividades, si no fuera por aquellos jóvenes que se decían ser sus amigos y de aquel extraño nombre con que lo llamaban, diría que su vida estaba de lo mas normal, pero no... sentía que había algo mas, **..¿qué es?...¿quién soy en realidad?**, estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba a lo lejos, unos ojos rojos observaban cada movimiento que hacía, en eso escucho una voz...

- Kurama...yo...

El pelirrojo se levantó bruscamente con la mirada asustada y sintiendo como su corazón había reaccionado ante aquello, mas se fue tranquilizando al ver bien la escena, un chico de cabellos negros y de ojos rojos estaba cerca, estaba todo vestido de negro y tenía una cinta blanca atada en la frente, por unos instantes lo confundió con un niño, ya que sus rasgos eran finos a pesar de la mirada que traía...

- Hola, ¿buscas a alguien?, dijo Kurama preguntándose como no pudo escucharlo cuando entro.

Hiei se quedo ligeramente sorprendido, ya que después de cómo lo había tratado el día anterior, pensaba recibir otra cosa en ves de aquello, quizás un... "lárgate, no quiero verte", pero no...Kurama se veía diferente...como si fuera otro, ya no tenia aquel miedo que había visto en sus ojos cuando lo encontró en la habitación, Hiei se acercó lentamente, aun sin poder dejar de verlo con esa expresión de intriga en el rostro.

- Yo solo vine a...quiero decir que...ayer yo...¡estuve muy brusco contigo!, ¡lo se!, dijo Hiei desviando su mirada.

- ¿Ayer?, no recuerdo haberte visto en la reunión...¿cuál es tu nombre?.

- Qué sucede contigo... ¿Kurama?...

- Oh no...yo me llamo Shuichi...aunque ellos me llamaron así, dijo Kurama un poco confundido recordando a Yusuke y los otros.

- ¿Desde cuando quieres que te llamen por tu nombre ningen?, estas actuando muy extraño kitsune...

- Siempre me han llamado así, por cierto...no me has dicho tu nombre.

- No se que tienes...pero si estas molesto conmigo, al menos dímelo, no me gusta que jueguen así conmigo.

Kurama se quedo viéndolo fijamente, Hiei se veía muy confundido, iba a volver a preguntarle de nuevo, pero en eso el chico de ojos verdes recordó algo y cambió su expresión a una mas alegre y nerviosa...

- ¿Hiei?, ¿ese es tu nombre?...

- No se que juego estas jugando Kurama, pero al menos veo que estas mejor...pensé que...cuando te vi inconsciente...

- ¿Inconsciente?, tu..¿sabes lo que me sucedió?, yo no recuerdo nada...solo se mi nombre, las cosas que hago y a mi madre, pero hay unas personas que dicen conocerme...no las recuerdo...

- Kurama...tu...me estas diciendo que no...

- Lo siento, pero...yo no te recuerdo...no se quien eres...y tampoco tengo la menor idea de quien soy en realidad.

Kurama se sentó cerca de el, sintiendo como su cabeza le empezaba a doler, su mirada estaba triste y por momentos era como si quisiera decirle algo, Hiei no sabia que sucedía, se había quedado en silencio analizando lo que acababa de decirle, no podía creer que el lo hubiera olvidado, Hiei empezó a temblar ligeramente ya que su peor temor se estaba cumpliendo, **¿Kurama no recuerda quien es?...¿no me recuerda?**, pensó conteniéndose las ganas de preguntarle muchas cosas, se sentía muy culpable ya que si hubiera llegado antes, tal ves no estaría así...tal ves... **¿fue esa ave idiota?...¿qué fue lo que le hizo?**...sin darse cuenta Hiei apretó las manos fuertemente, el pelirrojo inconscientemente estiro la mano y toco suavemente la de Hiei, habían sucedido muchas cosas en verdad, pero a pesar de todo Hiei sentía que no podía esconder los sentimientos que tenía, cuando Kurama lo miraba de esa manera...sentía que olvidaba todo, en esos momentos sin darse cuenta se fue acercándose lentamente a el, Kurama no lo evito esta ves...era como si solo Hiei pudiera atravesar ese muro que había construido a su alrededor, no tenia miedo de lo que pudiera hacer...a pesar de que algunos recuerdos lejanos lo atormentaran aún, Hiei estaba a pocos centímetros de sus labios, cuando en eso empezó a escuchar ruidos y voces de personas acercándose.

- Será mejor que me valla, dijo alejándose de Kurama con una mirada ligeramente molesta.

- No entiendo...porque no te recuerdo...

- Quizás es algo que debe ser así...

- Pero yo quiero...

No pudo decir mas, ya que algunas chicas entraron en esos momentos, Hiei salió por la ventana antes de que alguna de ellas se diera cuenta, Kurama se sentía extraño y sentía como su corazón le dolía ligeramente, ni siquiera se sorprendió por la salida de Hiei por la ventana estando en un cuarto piso, **por un momento pensé que...pero es un chico, no esta bien...yo...¿qué es esto que tengo dentro de mi?**, Kurama intento concentrarse en las clases y anotar algunas cosas, pero su mente estaba totalmente confundida, la sola presencia de aquel chico de cabellos negros le había causado un caos interno...

Mientras tanto después de dos horas, Hiei había regresado al Makai, esta ves con la finalidad de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudar a Kurama, había decidido olvidar aquellos recuerdos malos...al menos no volver a tocar mas ese tema, sabía que aquello que le había sucedido a Kurama se debía a algo muy fuerte, no cualquier cosa podía afectar la memoria de alguien como Youko, Hiei estaba muy pensativo...ahora que lo recordaba la presencia de Youko ya no se sentía, quizás Kurama estaba mas cerca de ser un humano totalmente, **tengo que hacer algo...¿pero que?**, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera así, además sentía que la ayuda de Yusuke y los demás no serviría, aquel encuentro que había tenido con el...lo había hecho pensar y analizar lo sucedido, ver su mirada...escuchar su voz tan tranquila...realmente como había extrañado eso, aunque Hiei prefería que el lo detestara y que estuviera bien...solo quería eso, que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, solo que...en su mente aun estaba la idea de que Kurama ya había elegido a cierto youkai alado, pensaba la idea de ayudarlo y no volver a verlo jamás, Hiei ya se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y que preferiría renunciar a verlo otra ves...quería que fuera el mismo de antes, estaba muy distraído...pero en esos momentos cuando saltaba a la rama de un árbol, se detuvo al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cerca, Hiei no pudo evitar que una ira empezara a dominarlo.

- Kuronue...

Hiei escucho su voz burlona, era obvio que lo había visto, en esos momentos bajo del árbol sintiendo como era vigilado, Kuronue estaba apoyado contra otro árbol, como si nada hubiera sucedido y con una expresión de inocencia.

- Hiei...que milagro, me preguntaba que estarías haciendo, dijo Kuronue con una tranquilidad que lo molesto.

- Idiota...como te atreves a hablarme...

- ¿Pero que tienes Hiei?, ¿por qué tan agresivo?.

- Tu...¿¡que le hiciste a kurama!?...

- Yo no le hice nada, solo nos divertimos...

- ¿¡PORQUE NO RECUERDA NADA!?, ¡DIMELO!, ¿¡QUE HICISTE!?.

Hiei se escuchaba desesperado, con un tono extraño de voz...Kuronue sonrió levemente, ya que el antiguo Hiei hubiera intentando asesinarlo sin preguntar o decir nada, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección...

- Ya te dije que no le hice nada Hiei...es raro en ti que te preocupes por otros...a menos de que...sea otro tipo de interés...

- No digas tonterías...

- Mnnm...Hiei...¿te enamoraste de alguien como el?, ¿es eso?...

- Claro que...no...

- ¿Entonces porque ese odio?, especialmente cuando lo menciono...

Hiei se quedo en silencio, sus sentimientos por Kurama eran lo mas sagrado que tenía y no dejaría que alguien como Kuronue hablara sobre ellos, en esos momentos se empezó a acercar lentamente hacía el, Hiei no podía moverse...derrepente se sentía demasiado expuesto a Kuronue y como si acabara de descubrir su punto débil.

- Es una lastima que Kurama...me halla elegido a mi ¿no?, te diré que se siente muy bien...tocarlo...sentir sus labios...

- No me importan los detalles...solo quiero saber que le hiciste...

- ¿Te duele?...debe de dolerte, el te olvido completamente...no te has puesto a pensar que tal ves fue decisión suya...

- Yo...conozco a Kurama...

- ¿No recuerdas las veces que lo lastimaste?, desde mucho antes...quizás solo estaba esperando el momento...sabes muy bien que el conoce muchos métodos de hacerlo...

- Pero..¿por qué se esta volviendo completamente humano?...

- Porque es la única forma de alejarse de ti, ¿no lo ves?.

Kuronue estaba entrando en su mente, torturándolo de la peor forma y Hiei no reaccionaba, la confusión y las dudas eran lo que debilitaban a Hiei...**¿y si es verdad?, no...no debo escucharlo**, Kuronue aprovecho aquello y rápidamente lo acorralo contra un árbol, quedando demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- ¿Te gustaría saber que clase de cosas hicimos?, dijo kuronue en voz baja.

- Aléjate...

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?, ¿por qué no me atacas?...¡hazlo!.

Kuronue sujeto sus muñecas y lo empujo bruscamente hacía el suelo, Hiei reacciono inmediatamente al sentir aquello, los movimientos de Kuronue habían sido muy rápidos y no podía creer que lo hubiera agarrado de sorpresa, pero las cosas que le había dicho habían sido peores que ser agredido físicamente, en esos momentos Hiei intentó liberarse y alcanzar su katana que estaba cerca, no permitiría que se aprovechara de su confusión...pero Kuronue no lo dejó y apretó mas fuerte sus muñecas haciendo sentir adolorido...

- ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?, ¡suéltame!.

- Ahora te quejas...¿quién te entiende Hiei?..

- ¿¡Estas demente!?, ¡suéltame ahora!.

- Me pregunto si serás mejor que Kurama...aunque fue mas fácil con el...

- ¿¡A que te refieres!?.

- No se quejo...ni siquiera se movió...la verdad dudo que recuerde también lo que sucedió aquella ves, quizás debería visitarlo de nuevo...

Kuronue atrapo su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, pegándose mas al cuerpo de Hiei quien había quedado totalmente sin habla por empezar a darse cuenta de algunas cosas, **cuando lo vi...estaba muy lastimado, acaso...¿acaso Kuronue lo obligo a...?**, Hiei sintió mucha ira y lo empujo bruscamente, logrando liberarse...

- Veo que ya estas empezando a darte cuenta de muchas cosas...

- Tu...

- Tienes una mente tan frágil Hiei...y también eres inocente, cualquiera puede jugar contigo...

Hiei se sintió totalmente mal, ahora entendía que había malinterpretado completamente las cosas, recordó como había tratado a Kurama...debía regresar, sentía que lo había dañado como Kuronue, ¿cómo decírselo?...ni siquiera pudo hacer nada ya que el youkai alado se desvaneció rápidamente, Hiei tenía que regresar e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero después de todo lo sucedido...cuando Kurama recuperara la memoria, ¿cómo podría verlo a los ojos nuevamente?...en esos momentos solo le importaba llegar con el, no quería ni imaginar como sería si el recordara todo, Hiei fue rápidamente a buscarlo al mundo humano...

Continuara...


End file.
